Marriage of True Minds
by Austentatious
Summary: Picking up from the series finale, showing how Kat and Patrick got to the cliff-hanger, and what happened afterwards.
1. Chapter 1 Even Angels Fall

**Chapter One; Even Angels Fall**

'Looks like you could use a ride home.' Patrick said, not releasing his hold on Kat. She didn't object, she didn't need protecting, but right now she did need a friend.

As they pulled to a stop outside the Stratford house Kat removed her helmet before turning to Patrick, 'Dad's away for the weekend, so your safe to come in, you know, if you want?'

'Makes a nice change coming through the front door, but does that mean I'm not gonna get to see that slideshow again?' he laughed and followed her into the house 'damm.'

'Hey Kat about...' but Kat interrupted him, 'Look let's just not talk about it ok? I screwed up.' Spreading her arms in emphasis, she sat down, 'news flash, I'm not perfect!'

Patrick went round behind her resting his arms on the back of the couch, 'if your Dad has any hidden cameras in here can I have a copy? I want to remember this moment.' Kat just looked at him, the same 'you're lucky I haven't got a weapon to hand' look she tended to use more frequently in his company. Patrick chuckled and wandered round to sit beside her, 'Oh come on so you're not going to save the world one school dinner at a time, any college would still be crazy to accept someone named Blank over you!' Kat glanced sideways at him.

'I should have just gone to Nepal,' and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Patrick studied her before responding, 'you wouldn't have gone, you wouldn't be able to stand to be away from me,' he smiled. Kat felt like screaming. As soon he started to resemble a normal human being there was that giant ego again. She made to get up, but was prevented by his arm pulling her back down, and suddenly Patrick was much closer than she'd been expecting, 'I know' he whispered, 'because I couldn't stand to be away from you.'

'So why didn't you try to stop me,' her voice wavered. Christ even Bianca would be ashamed of the affect this boy was having on her.

'Since when have you done anything I've asked?' he said louder this time, 'Besides did it ever occur to you that it hurt me to think you'd even wanted to go in the first place! I never even wanted you to stop being my girlfriend,' his voice seemed to get even deeper. As she turned, too shocked to speak, he cupped her head in his hands any pulled her towards him. Kat didn't resist, she felt herself forget everything, the election, her car, what her father, or even Bianca, would say if they walked in right now... She eased herself off the sofa and pulling him with her, and led him upstairs, 'this doesn't mean you 'have' me though you know,' she said, catching her breath, as they reached her room. Patrick ran his finger along her cheekbone and down her neck, 'fine, but just so YOU know, you have whatever you want from me' he gave a crooked smile as he kicked the bedroom door closed...

* * *

'Well I'm not leaving!' Walter stammered. In truth, he couldn't move, he had completely lost any feeling in his legs. Kat just stared, paralyzed with shock.

Patrick buried his head under a pillow. Walter was going to kill him. At least being a doctor he'd know a quick way to do it, and what a way to go, he couldn't help but smile to himself. 'You better not be grinning under there manboy', boomed Walter picking up a discarding pair of jeans and flinging them at Patrick. However they were Kat's jeans, and, as Patrick made to sit up, her knickers, which were tucked inside having come off at the same time, came loose and hit Patrick square in the face. Walter gripped the door for support. Kat snatched up the offending article and reached under the bed fishing for an old t-shirt.

'HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME!' the shrill sound of Bianca's voice diverted Walter's attention just long enough for Kat to throw her t-shirt and underwear on while remaining under the sheets. She was too mortified to look at Patrick. Walter decided one daughter drama at a time and turn back to Kat.

'Put some clothes on and meet me in the car and if IT,' pointing at Patrick 'does get out of this house now I'm calling the police;' drawing himself up to full height he turned and strode downstairs.

'Wow your dad isn't wasting anytime in shipping you off is he! Hmm, maybe it'll be to an all girls school,' chuckled Patrick as he put his jeans and t-shirt on, 'I'd definitely come visit you if you went to an all girls school' he stood up, avoiding the pillow flying at his head, and went to wait by the door while Kat pulled on her boots.

'Um where are you going?' Kat asked confused, 'it might be better for you to go out the window.' It was going to be bad enough having to deal with her dad by herself, she wasn't sure she could cope if she was constantly waiting for Patrick to realise she wasn't worth the hassle. But he didn't move, he just leaned against the door frame grinning as if enjoying a private joke before speaking softly, 'I hate to break this to you, but I'm pretty sure he already knows I'm here,' he winked and started off down the stairs.

Well, she thought to herself as she followed him, if Dad was going to send her away, or just kill her there and then, what a way to go.

'Bianca calm down,' Walter pleaded, as he didn't have the energy for this.

'Calm down! CALM DOWN!' Cried Bianca, 'my boyfriend has just been cheating on me, and the entire national has seen,' she screamed as she dramatically threw herself back on to the couch, only vaguely aware that Kat and Patrick were also now witnesses to her humiliation. Walter vowed he was never going out of town again.

'We'll talk about this later,' he said trying keep his voice calm as he grabbed Patrick by his shirt and started to force him towards the door.

'To be fair I don't think the ENTIRE nation watches Biggest Poser,' ventured Cameron trying to be helpful. It wasn't. Bianca berated Cameron, although, most of what she said was inaudible between sobs, Cameron shouted an incoherent defence, while Dawn, tried to keep the peace and began a high pitched arbitration. Patrick, muttering about the entire house needing therapy, slipped out of Walter's grasp and returned to Kat's side slipping his arm round her shoulders. Kat, while enjoying it, knew that unless she wanted to give her father a heart attack, now was not the time for gestures.

'EVERYBODY STOP,' yelled Walter. He had finally cracked. 'You two,' pointing as Cameron and Dawn, 'I think it's time for you to leave. Bianca when I get back you'll have my undivided attention, but right now,' he breathed deeply turning to face his eldest daughter, 'you are going to come to the clinic with me and get tested. Now get in the car.' He went to hold the front door open, and Cameron and Dawn dutifully left, Bianca, suddenly putting her dad's last comment together with Kat's dishevelled appearance, just started open mouthed.

'Dad there is no need to go anywhere, we sorted all that before.' Kat tentatively stepped towards her father.

'Besides,' chimed in Patrick, 'I should be the one to take her, I took all the previous girls, so it's only right.' Now it was Kat's turn to lose the feeling in her legs. Walter turned red quickly, but he was now becoming purple. 'Okayyyy,' Kat finally said, 'breathe dad, he's joking', _I hope_, she added silently to herself, 'and maybe you should go,' she turned to Patrick and began to lightly push him out the door mouthing that now really wasn't the time, but smiling when he responded with the universal 'I'll call you' sign.

Walter just stared, 'This is not good.'

* * *

'Kat, can I come in?' Bianca began pushing the bedroom door open.

'You're the first person today to ask,' was all Kat could reply. She was lying on her bed staring at her phone, although it was actually her father's phone, as hers was now locked in Walter's study along with her car keys. It wasn't as if she could drive her car at the moment anyway, but to actually ring up the phone company to switch his phone to emergency calls only, while confiscating hers so she couldn't even get Patrick's number off it, was unbalanced, even for Walter.

'I thought you two broke up?' asked Bianca as she sat down cross legged besides her sister.

'And I thought Joey loved you,' Kat snapped back, but then regretted it after seeing the pain it caused. 'I'm sorry,' she said sitting up and hugging her sister, 'have you spoken to him?' she asked in the most sympathetic tone she could muster. 'No, he normally calls about eleven, but I'm not sure if I want him too, there's nothing he can say,' her voice trailing off. The girls just lay back on the bed in silence.

Downstairs, Walter was flicking through an old photo album, pausing to stare down at the face of the young girl with long wavy brown hair, big brown eyes, and a friendly but determined smile. He sighed and muttered to himself, 'It's all very well for you to smile; you're the one who left me to deal with this situation on my own.' He turned to the next page, the same girl, but a few years older, was now holding in her arms a baby girl with a 'daddy's little angel' baby grow. Mother and daughter were so much alike. Their passion, their values, but her pigheadedness that was certainly something she's got from him. Maybe he should try talking to her again. Their original 'conversation' had not gone well. Annoyingly, she seemed to understand the full weight of her decision, and he was worried her impassioned plea about how Patrick had promised not to break her heart, would just give Bianca ideas about her and Joey. But she was still his little girl. He'd talked about them not wanting to end up like all the teenage girls whose babies he delivered, but it was more than that, he knew what it was like to have loved and lost, and he couldn't stand for his girls to ever feel that emptiness. He went upstairs to put his head round the door and saw Bianca holding Kat in a tight embrace, both fast asleep. He sighed, then grinned, now there is not a bad idea he said to himself.

* * *

Kat and Bianca woke the next morning to sound of their father cursing under his breath. On going to investigate, they found Walter in Bianca's room moving her bedside cabinet out the way, making room for the bed they recognised as being the one from the spare room. Bianca was mortified. 'Dad,' she said screamed running over to stop him doing any further damage to her beautiful room, 'What are you doing?'

'Well,' he began, 'after seeing your impromptu sleep over in Kat's room last night, and given that Kat clearly doesn't like to sleep by herself anymore, it occurred to me, you two have been so close recently, so why don't you share a room?' He smiled, evidently pleased with himself. Kat was speechless.

Bianca flapped her arms widely, pointing at Kat. 'Just because she has no self control every time her loser boyfriend comes round, why am I being made to suffer?' She sat down, feeling she was about to fall down, while her dad launched into what seemed a very prepared speech. He never backed down when he got in this mood. 'Why not Kat's room?' she squeaked as she began picturing her gorgeous shoes being replaced by Kat's boots and Converse trainers, this couldn't be happening. 'It's closer to mine,' smiled Walter as he placed a clean set of sheets on the dresser before leaving, closing the door behind him. Bianca burst into tears and buried her head under her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2 Cruel to be Kind

**Chapter Two; Cruel to be kind**

The next day, after Walter had dropped them off, Kat and Bianca just stood outside school.

'Why don't you want to go in.' Kat scolded, 'I thought school was where you legitimised your entire existence?'

'That,' replied Bianca, 'was before I lost my place on the cheerleading squad, making me unpopular, lost my boyfriend, making me single and lost my room to my sister, who seems determined to ruin my life.' She glared at Kat. All she wanted was for her sister to go on a date occasionally, so, thanks to her father's stupid rules, she could date as well and enjoy what could pass for a normal adolescence. Instead, she thought, her moronic sister had shacked up with the school miscreant, and now they would be lucky if their father let them date before they graduated.

Kat had barely spoken since Patrick had left. 'Why don't you want to go in? I thought you'd be dying to see Patrick for some more leather clad sexy time?' Bianca asked Kat.

'I'm not sure he'd even want to see me after dad's performance, but my bigger worry is that dad's told Miss Tharpe everything that happened and will insist on talking to me about it.' With everything else Bianca had forgotten all about her father's budding relationship with the guidance councillor. That settled it she thought, she was going to have to transfer schools.

'Thank god it's Friday,' they said together.

* * *

As Kat scanned the parking lot, Bianca headed for the main school building. Spotting Cameron, she raced to catch up with him, glad she wouldn't have to go in alone. Seeing his friendly face, and how he was acting like the shouting match the previous day hadn't happened, she instantly felt better. He was even raising his voice in an attempt to drown out any group of girls they passed that were clearly talking about The Biggest Poser.

'I really feel I should make it up to Kat, what if she blames me for what happened to her presidential campaign speech?' He asked as they made their way down the hall.

'Cameron, don't worry, it not your fault Kat said those things to begin with. If she hadn't, there wouldn't have been a tape to swap.' Bianca squeezed his arm reassuringly.

'Yeah I know,' Cameron sighed, but he hated the idea that he'd let someone down, 'and you shouldn't worry about Joey, you two will work it out. 'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds.'' Quoted Cameron before continuing, 'I better go; I'm meeting Dawn before her first class. I know it sucks for you guys, no longer being cheerleaders, but it means she'll have so much more free time,' he smiled as he skipped down the hall.

* * *

Kat was wandered slowly towards her second class deep in thought. She hadn't been paying any attention in history; she'd been too consumed by the different scenarios floating round in her head. Without her phone she had no idea if Patrick had tried to ring her last night.

His bike wasn't in the parking lot, so at least she didn't have to worry about suddenly bumping into him. This would give her time to work out what to say to him, she reasoning to herself for the tenth time that morning. However, the fact that he's not in school could indicate he didn't want to see her, even after promising not to break her heart.

She didn't even noticed that Cameron had fallen into stride besides her until he started apologising, saying he'd making it up to her, and then something about her car, she wasn't sure, as she wasn't listening. Then, she suddenly stopped and gripped his arm, making Cameron wince. 'That's it,' she exclaimed, looking off into the distance, but not releasing her grip on him. Cameron wasn't convinced she was talking to him so opted to stay silent.

She finally turned on her heels to face a now rather scared looking Cameron. As she started to register what Cameron had said, Kat's eye's suddenly flashed brightly. 'Cameron you're a genius,' she said jumping up. She recalled how this morning her car had been just where she left it, but was standing as if it had never been ruined. 'It must have been Patrick,' she reasoned with mostly with herself, 'and after he'd cleaned my car he must have gone home to change. That would mean he's not avoiding me.' As she started off into space again, Cameron decided to take the opportunity to leave, muttering something about being late for class. Kat continued walking. All this speculation is ridiculous she thought, all she had to do was get through the day, get home, and try and convince her dad to give her phone back. Then she could find out from the man himself.

'ARRRGHHH,' she was suddenly pulled backwards and into the stair well that led to the roof. Her screams muffled by Patrick's hand clamped over her mouth. 'Hey,' he said pushing her up against the wall, removing his hand but kissing her before she could say anything.

Kat pushed him back, although not letting go of his shirt. 'Firstly,' she started, fixing him with the sternest eyes she could under the circumstances, 'just because we slept together, doesn't give you the right to manhandle me in public.'

'So maybe we should arrange somewhere to do it in private?' he interrupted, this time drawing her towards him, his fingers entwining in her hair. Breathlessly she pulled away again unable to remember the second thing she was going to say. 'Lunchtime, meet you on the roof?'

'I'm just a sex object to you aren't I?' Patrick tried a dramatic hair flick, before slipping back into the increasingly crowded school hall.

* * *

Kat and Patrick had been sitting on the roof for the entire lunch hour but after a few opening pleasantries, and an agreement that to avoid trouble they'd keep PDA to a minimum, they'd decided to make the most of this time alone and had lapsed into a more silent pastime.

'So what joyous lecture does your Dad have planned for us tomorrow?' Patrick finally said.

'Ha-ha, you're not coming over tomorrow.' Replied Kat while she straightened her clothes and tried to smooth out her hair. 'Dad won't even let you on our street let alone in the house.'

'So why did you ask me to come over? Apart from the obvious,' he smirked.

'What?'

'Your text, you sent me this morning,' pulling his phone from his jeans he read, 'can you come over tomorrow at 11, Dad needs to talk to us?'

'I didn't send that' grabbing the phone off him, 'Dad confiscated my phone.' Her father was up to something, but she couldn't think what it was.

'Well I guess the only way to find out is for me to come over,' Patrick said helping Kat to her feet and heading back downstairs. 'I'll catch you later,' he smiled and headed off down the hall.

'Oh by the way, thank you for cleaning my car' she called after him.

Patrick just shook his head bemused. 'I didn't.'

Then who did, wondered Kat, as she wandered off in the opposite direction.

* * *

'Oh my god, Cameron you're a genius,' Bianca screamed in excitement.

Cameron straightened his shirt trying to be nonchalant, 'well you're not the first person today to say that,' he smiled.

'I could kiss you!' As she made to jump up to hug him, she noticed Dawn coming round the corner and opted instead for friend punch on the shoulder, 'but I probably couldn't reach.' she laughed nervously, 'Dawn's really lucky she got you looking out for her.'

'Isn't it a great idea,' Dawn said drawing level with them and linking her arm in Cameron's, 'our own rival cheerleading squad, it'll be just like 'Bring it On'. You're so clever,' she pulled Cameron down to her level to give him a kiss.

'Bianca isn't this great we're popular again! We have to go shopping tomorrow to celebrate.'

'I love that idea,' Bianca smiled hugging Dawn.

* * *

'Dad NO.'

'Katarina, if you're not prepared to even stand a day taking care of a child, then you shouldn't be taking part in activities that could result in you having to take care of one for the rest of your life.' Walter gently handed a small crying baby to Patrick.

'Can't I just watch the slide show again?' Patrick looked at the baby the way he might look at a bomb.

'No. Now this is Christopher, he belongs to the Hathaway's across the street; they've gone out to lunch and won't be back until four. Everything you'll need is in this bag.' He finished and started to leave.

'You've actually got insane,' Kat called after him, before turning to Patrick, 'I'm so sorry.'

'Hey at least I get to spend the day with you right,' he replied, holding Christopher up, 'how hard can it be?' Christopher looked at him, gave a little cough, and then threw up. This was not good he thought.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon the screaming was relentless. Baby Christopher had been in Kat and Patrick's care for nearly three hours now, and all they had managed was to unsuccessfully try to feed him, and when Kat had tried to sing a lullaby to calm him, he had just cried even more. Now they were attempting to change his nappy.

'Why should I do it? Because I'm a women and my place is in the home? Well sorry for not being a 1950s domestic goddess, but in the twenty-first century men and women share responsibility,' Kat said thrusting the baby wipes at Patrick, who just pushed them straight back at her.

'No, you should do it because you're so perfect at everything, this should be a piece of cake.'

Bianca was up in her room listening to her iPod, trying to drown out the commotion. Shopping with Dawn had been fun, but all she talked about was how great Cameron was, and then she'd cut their day short to go meet him. It had just made her wish Joey was here; her Joey, the one who didn't go around kissing models.

Suddenly her phone flashed to life as Joey was ringing her. She hesitated, but eventually answered, 'hi Joey.'

'Hey babe, I tried ringing you last night but you didn't answer, what happened?'

'You're asking me what happened?' Bianca asked in disbelief. 'What happened with you and the model in the hot tub?'

'That? That was nothing, she'd been told by the producers to kiss me. I pulled away, but they told me keep flirting with her, apparently it boosts ratings. You're not upset are you fivehead? It's great for my career, if I'm helping to boost rating, then they're going need to keep me in the show.'

'Well I guess if it's good for your career.' Bianca sighed, Love is not Love, she thought, remembering Cameron's words.

'So how're things with you?' asked Joey.

'Not so great, these last few days have been total crazy, and with Dawn and Cameron joined at the hip, I guess I just don't feel I have anyone to talk too.'

'Aw babe that sucks, but I'm always-' Bianca could hear shouting in the background, 'crap, Bianca I've got to go, but I'll speak to you tomorrow.' He rung off before Bianca could even say goodbye leaving her feeling more alone than ever. She lay back on the bed, tears slowly running down her cheek.

* * *

Walter couldn't remembered when he'd had a more enjoyable evening, the Hathaway's had already picked Christopher up but for the last hour he'd been continuing to enjoy listening to the argument in the next room. He felt bad for Kat, it would hurt his daughter when this boy broke up with her, but it would be better in the long run. He was sure of that.

It had gone quiet in the next room, but as Walter got up to go and see whether this was from Patrick storming out, or whether Kat had killed him, he was distracted by his phone ringing.

'Darlene? What a pleasant surprise?' He brightly answered the phone, 'To what do I owe the pleasure?'

She laughed on the other end of the phone, 'Well I wanted to catch up with Kat yesterday but I seemed to keep missing her, and she disappeared so quickly after school I thought I'd better ring to make sure she was ok? Poor thing, not that I'm condoning what she said mind you,' she paused for breath. Walter was confused.

'I'm not following, what did Kat say or do this time,' he asked. That was all he needed, for her to be suspended, again. 'She didn't tell you? Oh well,' she continued without waiting for a reply, 'it was the election for school president on Thursday wasn't it, well apparently they swapped her video for one of her saying what she really thought about everyone in the school, and well as you can imagine it didn't go down well. The things they were saying in return, and they covered her car in rubbish, well you must have seen that. Poor thing didn't have a friend in the school, well I was going to offer her a ride home myself but when I found her she was getting on Patrick Verona's bike, you know the one with the very deep voice.' She seemed to drift off slightly, as if wanting to add something else on this point, but decided against it. Walter sat down heavily in his chair. Kat had tried to explain something about her car the other night, but he hadn't wanted to hear it. What did that have to do with her sleeping with that boy? The boy who rode a motorcycle, he thought, and seemed to attract trouble. How was he suddenly becoming the boy who stood up for his daughter when clearly no one else would and even her own father wouldn't listen to explanation? 'Oh dear,' he said aloud without meaning to.

'Walter, are you ok?' chirped Darlene on the other end of the line.

No, he thought. 'Yes I'm fine, it's just I think I'm burning the dinner, I've got to go I'll call you tomorrow, bye.'

It shouldn't change a thing; he had still corrupted his daughter, so then why did he suddenly feel awful. He wandered through to the living room. On the couch Kat and Patrick were both dozing, his arm gently round her shoulders as her head rested on his chest. Normally Walter would be running to get the hose, but clearly this boy wasn't going anywhere. So instead he did what any good father would do, he left them alone, grabbing the phonebook as he went back to his study.


	3. Chapter 3 The Weakness in Me

**Chapter Three; The Weakness in Me**

When Kat and Patrick woke from their post-babysitting nap, they were greeted by Walter, who was grinning from ear to ear.

'Great news kids,' he said unable to contain his excitement, 'I've decided to accept that the two of you care deeply for each other, and are together.' He stuttered slightly, it was still difficult to say out loud.

Kat and Patrick both looked suspicious, 'what's the catch?' Kat asked.

'No catch, but, we're going to do this properly. So I've invited his parents over for dinner tomorrow.'

'You did WHAT?' Patrick shouted as he jumped off the couch.

'I rang them just now, your mother seemed very excited to finally meet Kat, and so they'll be here at eight.'

'I can't believe you, this isn't a game, you have no right to interfere,' Patrick stepped towards Walter, his anger growing all the time. Kat stood up to restrain him. For the first time since they'd met, she actually felt slightly afraid of what he was going to do.

'What's the problem?' she asked, placing herself in-between Patrick and her father.

'Forget it,' Patrick shook himself free of her grasp and headed for the door, 'I don't need this,' and with that he was gone.

Walter raised his eyebrows, but Kat cut him off before he could say anything.

'Please don't say there's something doggy about him, I'm sure there's a perfectly rational explanation, and if I only had a phone I could call him and find out.' She knew she was pushing her luck, but figured it couldn't do any more harm, 'I mean you did say you were going to accept us.'

'That doesn't mean you're forgiven Kat. Since you met him you've started deceiving me, and as soon as I go away you jump into bed with him, now I was willing to try and understand, because he did seem to be looking out for you, but enough is enough. Unless we find out more about him, and his family, he will not be welcome in this house.'

'Why can't you trust me to make my own choices?'

Walter wandered over to his study, reappearing a few seconds later.

'Because I'm your father and your mother would be saying the same in my situation.'

'Dad don't', she hated it when he used the mother argument.

Walter handed her phone to her. 'Tell him I want to find out more about him, or, I will do everything in my power to prevent your relationship, don't think I'm even close to kidding.' As he left, the mixture of angry and disappointment in his voice made Kat want to cry, and she never cried.

* * *

It was fast approaching midnight, but Patrick just stayed leaning against his bike, just staring at the house. His phone bleeped, and he opened another message from Kat, even more unpleasant than the last. Clearly her Dad had returned her phone. He stuffed it back in his jacket pocket; no girl was worth this, he thought. He could put up with the constant arguments with Kat, they turned him on actually, and he was learning to ignore her sister's comments about how they were the second hottest couple in school next to her and Joey. He could even learn to live with whatever punishment her dad had thrown at them, but not this. He was always a loner; this was just going to restore the natural order of things.

He closed his eyes, readying himself for what he was about to face. But all he could see was Kat's face, set in that determined expression; her brown eye's boring into him, daring him to disagree. When did she get so much inside my head, he thought, trying to shake the image away, he couldn't handle this, and in one quick movement he was on his bike, kick starting it to life and racing down the street.

* * *

'Kat, KAT.'

Kat eventually admitted defeat and sat up in bed, scowling at Bianca for waking her. Not that she'd been doing much sleeping. She was too busy thinking about Patrick and the way he'd acted. She wouldn't admit it to her dad, but she liked the idea of meeting Patrick's family and finding out more about him.

'This better be good,' Kat stated.

'I think there's something outside the window,' Bianca said.

'It's probably just a bird or something, go back to sleep,' but the look on Bianca's face told Kat that wasn't going to happen, so she threw off the covers and went to investigate.

'The sooner dad lets me back in my own room the better,' she said reaching the window only to see Patrick standing on the lawn, getting ready to throw another stone at the window.

'This better be a bad dream,' she called down to him as quietly as she could.

'You wouldn't answer your phone,' Patrick shrugged.

'Imagine trying to contact someone all evening and getting no response,' asked Kat sarcastically.

'Alright, I'm sorry I didn't reply to your texts. Just give me five minutes.'

'Will you just get rid of Romeo so I can get some sleep,' Bianca called from under her covers.

Kat grabbed her hoodie and headed downstairs pushing aside thoughts about what her father would do if he woke up now.

* * *

'You don't understand,' Patrick almost pleaded as he stood with Kat on the front lawn.

'No because you just get angry and storm off without any explanation,' Kat replied, she wasn't going to let him get away with this easily.

'I just don't tend to take girls to meet my family.'

'So I'm just another notch on your bedpost that's not important enough.'

'That's not what I meant. I told you my step-father is a jack-ass, I don't even like spending an evening with him in my own home, let alone in some awkward 'Meet the Fockers' style scenario.'

They stood in a stalemate for a while.

'Fine,' Kat gave up disappointed and started back towards the house, 'I'll tell Dad you're not coming. I hate what this whole thing is doing to him, after my mom died we made a promise to stick together as a family, I won't break that.'

'What if just my mom came?' Patrick raced to catch up with her.

'I'm sure that'd be ok.' she relaxed as he kissed her lightly.

'See you tomorrow,' she said going inside, she was too tired to think anymore about it tonight.

Patrick watched her go inside before returning to his bike and headed home.

* * *

Patrick studied the house carefully before going in, unable to avoid it this time. There were no lights on, so he quietly let himself in. As he passed the lounge he saw his mom lying on the couch, sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in a snuggie. She often fell asleep waiting for Dan to get home and neither of them ever wanted to wake her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, he thought, as he went up to his room.

* * *

As Sunday evening arrived, Bianca, Dawn and Cameron, were attempting to make a start organising their rival cheerleading squad. Bianca was keen for anything that took her mind off Joey right now, but watching her two friends playfully petting each other was not helping.

'A Panda,' Bianca suggested.

'Or a Puffin,' Dawn replied.

'What about a Pig?' Dawn and Bianca just looked at Cameron when he ventured this latest suggestion.

'Look,' Bianca shook her head, 'we're been up here for hours and we haven't even got a name or mascot for the squad, maybe we should just leave that for the time being.'

'Sure, though I've got to go,' Dawn said standing, 'my grandmother's coming round for dinner, and if I'm late she'll spend the whole evening criticizing my hair, loves ya,' she waved, gave Cameron a quick peck on the check, and headed off.

'You can go too if you want,' Bianca turned to Cameron.

'No, I'd like to stay, we haven't hung out much recently, just us, and I'm having fun,' Cameron smiled.

'Right, great,' said Bianca turning back to her laptop, 'all we need is a something that'll make our squad stand out, and some more food, I'll be back in a minute.' Bianca headed off downstairs needing a break.

* * *

Eight o'clock. Kat looked at her watch again, then back towards the door.

'Bianca, you and your friends are welcome to join us,' Walter asked, as his younger daughter made her way back upstairs.

'Um no thanks, if I want to watch a disaster, I'll just put Titanic on,' Bianca shouted over her shoulder as she ascended the stairs.

Before Walter could respond the doorbell rang, and he braced himself.

'Hey,' Patrick said leading his mom inside, 'Mom, this is Kat and her father and this is my Mom, Denise.'

'Dr Stratford, it's a pleasure to meet you,' Denise stepped forward to shake his hand. She was not at all how Walter had imagined, she was so small and petite, and looked like she might snap in two at the slightest touch.

'I'm sorry my husband Dan can't be here, he had to work late,' she continued.

Patrick made an unsubtle grunt of disagreement.

'Patrick, don't,' she shot him a stern look.

'That's alright, more for us;' Walter reassured her, 'Come this way, dinners almost ready.'

Denise turning to Kat, 'it is so nice to meet you, every time Patrick went out he said he was going to see you, so I've been hearing for name a lot, even thought I must confess I don't know much about you, he doesn't like to talk much.'

'Yeah he doesn't talk about his family much either,' Kat looked uncomfortable, hating how little she knew about Patrick in general.

'So I told mom you don't eat anything with a face, so she's prepared for dinner to taste like crap,' Patrick interjected, not liking the direction the conversation was going.

Denise laughed, and took Kat's arm as Walter led the way to the dinner table, 'I think it's great, I would become a vegetarian, but when I was pregnant with Patrick I became addicted to Big Macs and I can't kick the habit,' she smiled.

* * *

Throughout dinner they continued with small talk about the weather, how great California was, and the big news reports of the day. Even Patrick was starting to relax and enjoy himself.

Walter liked Patrick's mother, and as they finished with their coffee, he decided to broach the topic of families. He had tried already several times, but Patrick kept changing the subject.

'So where is Patrick's father?' He asked.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed and Denise's face went as white as a sheet. Patrick was on his feet in a flash.

'We've got to go,' he said, 'thanks for dinner,' his mother didn't argue, she just followed him, her thanks, barely audible.

Kat and Walter followed, both confused as to what had just happened, as their guests disappeared through the door.

'Do you know what that was about?' Walter eventually turned towards Kat.

'No idea,' Kat shook her head.

'Look Kat, we gave this a go, but clearly there is a lot we don't know about this guy, did you notice how he kept changing the subject every time I brought up anything to do with his family. You keep saying this is a mature, adult relationship, but that's not what I witnessed just now. Under the circumstances I've been more than reasonable, but I've had enough now.'

Kat, for once, couldn't think what to say. Patrick had never opened up to her; she just figured he would when he was ready. Well if he wanted to be with her, he better be ready tomorrow at school, she thought, determined to get some answers.

* * *

Two hours later, Bianca slumped over the desk. They still hadn't got anywhere.

'Cameron, do you think I'm crazy for trying to do this?' She raised her head slightly, 'I mean, even if we came up with a name and everything, who would want to risk alienating the entire cheerleading squad, its social suicide.'

'Nonsense.' Cameron said giving her a hug. 'Everyone in school would kill to be a cheerleader, but are too intimidated, but this way they'll all get another chance.'

Bianca felt her excitement building again.

'Exactly, and it can be like an all encompassing cheerleading squad, no try outs, no rejections, everyone that wants to be part of it can!' screamed Bianca hugging Cameron tightly.

'Like Glee for cheerleaders.' Cameron couldn't help but get caught up in Bianca's enthusiasm.

'Thank you for staying and helping, I don't know what I'd do without you,' she pulled back slowly. Cameron gazed at Bianca. She looked the same way she did the first time he saw her, the same animated look of about to start something new. He reached up and brushed a lose strand of hair out of her face, and instinctively he started to lean towards her. Bianca closed her eyes as Cameron drew closer, their lips just inches apart.

'BIANCA', Walter shouted up the stairs smashing the moment, 'Joey's on the phone', Cameron took a while to register what had just happened, then without saying a word, he stood up and ran from the room.

Bianca was confused over what happened, but ignoring Joey's call wasn't going to help.

'Joey hey', she said taking the receiver from her dad as she reached the foot of the stairs.

'Hey Bianca, I've got tell you something, and I wanted to tell you before you see it on the show.'

Bianca's imagination went into overdrive, something's happen with that model again; she didn't want to deal with this right now.

'I've been kicked off the show', Joey continued when she didn't say anything.

'What?' said Bianca's, her attention suddenly snapping back into focus.

'Yeah, they wanted to step up the flirting, but I knew how much it was upsetting you so I told them no, and they said I should pack my bags and leave.'

'But Joey this is your dream, you can't just throw it all away.'

'Bianca I love you, it's not worth hurting you.' She could hear the smile in his voice and she felt herself melt.

'I can't believe you did that, it's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done!' Bianca started to cry.

'You're not going to cry are you babe, red eyes are not a good look. Anyway I better go but I'll be back tomorrow evening. I can't wait to see you.'

When he hung up Bianca did the only thing she could think of to make herself feel better, she headed for the ice-cream.


	4. Chapter 4 Can't Take My Eye's Off You

**Chapter Four; Can't take my eyes off you**

It was Monday at school and Kat had the feeling Patrick was avoiding her. She'd waited for him outside that morning, but when he arrived, he'd taken one look at her coming towards him and drove off straight away. Ok, so maybe it was more than a feeling, she thought. Without any classes together that day she, was forced to wait until lunch and, seeing him head into the guy's bathroom, she was now waiting outside for him. It was worth the mixture of confused, creepy and, in the case of one guy, outright perverted looks she was getting, she'd finally cornered him.

'So are you going to tell me what happened last night?' She dragged him into a quieter part of the hallway.

'Like I said in my text,' Patrick replied, 'I didn't feel well; I reckon I'm allergic to vegetables.'

'Look, we always do this, you screw up, I get pissed off, you refuse to apologize and explain what you're really thinking, and we just walk away from each other. Well its getting old.'

Patrick crossed his arms, trying to stop himself laughing at her severe expression. He guessed it wouldn't go down well.

'You're hot when you're making a point,' he kissed her firmly.

'I'm serious,' Kat said pulling away.

'So am I,' he leaned down to kiss her again, but she held him back.

'Whatever family drama you have, you can tell me.'

'Thanks Oprah but I'm fine, maybe I did freak out a bit, I just don't like talking about my dad. Are you happy now?' His tone clearly indicating this topic of conversation was finished.

'Fine,' she said defeated, that would do for now, but she was determined to get the full story.

'Great,' Patrick smiled, 'Can we go eat?'

'Sure, after all until president douche abolishes it, it's still meatless Monday,' she smiled back sweetly.

Suddenly Patrick really was feeling ill.

'You know what weird?' Kat began, deciding to change the subject as they headed outside.

'In this school you're going to have to be more specific.'

'Everyone has been really nice to me today. While I know most of the idiots at this school have pretty short memories, I can't believe they've forgotten the election already.'

'They're probably just scared of you,' suggested Patrick.

'Funny,' she gave him a mock scowl as they sat down at a bench.

They hadn't been there long before Blank sat down opposite them.

'Look I know you don't want to talk to me but can I just say one thing?' Blank began without waiting for invitation.

Kat and Patrick stood up at the same time, but Patrick was quicker to grab hold of Blank's shirt pulling him off the bench.

'Better make it good, they're going to be your final words.'

'Patrick, I don't need you fighting my battles for me,' Kat interjected. Patrick threw his hands up and stepped aside.

'Fine G.I Jane, be my guest.'

'She'd probably do a better job of beating me up anyway', Blank sneered as he turned towards Kat. Kat and Patrick just looked at each other.

'How about we do it together,' Patrick suggested, as they both smiled.

'It was Tabitha,' Blank said quickly as they both grabbed hold of him again, his voice getting higher.

'What?' Kat asked.

'It was Tabitha that switched the tapes. She was angry because I'd promised her she could organize the prom, but then implied you might be the better president.'

'So, it was still your fault,' Patrick just tightened his grip.

'I can't change what happened, but at least I got the whole school to stop torturing you,' Blank was almost pleading now.

Kat slowly let go and motioned for Patrick to do the same, 'excuse me?' she questioned.

'Well you don't think the entire student population just woke up this morning and decided to forgive you did you? It was pretty bad what you said,' Blank said straightening himself out.

'What did you do?'

'I just told all the students to leave you alone, in return, for a party this weekend,' Blank explained looking rather pleased with himself, 'personally I think it was a stroke of genius and, after you never thanked me for cleaning your car, I guessed you were still mad at me, so thought this might make amends.'

'You cleaned my car?' Kat was starting to pieces all the events from last week together.

'Well of course, ruined a very expensive shirt in the process I might add, it was a state,' he lowered his voice before continuing so he wouldn't be over heard, 'the people in this school are animals.'

'You can't buy your way out of this with a party, even if it was mostly Tabitha, but thank you for cleaning my car,' Kat said struggling to keep composed in light of this new information.

'You're welcome,' he glanced at Patrick and got the distinct impression he'd outstayed his welcome, so decided to go, leaving Kat and Patrick to dissect what they'd just heard.

* * *

Ok the important thing is don't panic, Bianca thought to herself as she headed outside for lunch. She took a deep breath, spotting Cameron in the distance talking to Michael. She'd rehearsed her speech all morning; they were friends. Friends who got caught up in the moment, he loved Dawn and she loved Joey, end of story. She started to head towards his table.

'Michael what am I going to do? I've committed the ultimate betrayal.' Cameron held his head in his hands.

'Don't you think you're being just a bit melodramatic?' Michael asked, 'you love Dawn right?'

'Yeah' Cameron nodded slowly.

'And all your childish delusions of love for Bianca are is the past?'

Cameron hesitated, 'Yes', he said eventually, 'definitely.'

'Then just tell Bianca it was a heat of the moment thing. Now,' Michael suddenly brightened, 'I need to tell you about my boyfriend. We met on Saturday-'

'-She's coming over here,' Cameron interrupted.

'Who?' Michael asked getting very impatient.

'Bianca. Quick pretend we were talking about something else.'

'We were talking about else,' Michael rolled his eyes, but Cameron wasn't listening and as Bianca sat down Michael decided to just excuse himself and leave.

'Hey,' Bianca said trying to avoid meeting Cameron's eye.

'Hi' he replied, suddenly needing to look everywhere but at Bianca.

'Look about yesterday-' they started to say at the same time.

'You first,' offered Cameron.

Bianca nodded, thinking how to begin, 'Okay. See I love Joey and Dawn is one of my best friends.'

'And I love Dawn,' Cameron interjected.

'Exactly,' Bianca continued, 'So last night was just a weird-' she paused searching for the right word.

'A weird heat of the moment thing' Cameron suggested.

'Exactly,' they both started laughing and how easy this was turning out to be. 'So we're still friends?' Bianca asked, finally looking straight at Cameron.

'Best friends,' Cameron said giving her a hug, but pulling away quickly when he spotted Michael on the other side of quad shaking his head.

'Cool, so I see you later,' Bianca gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before heading off back into the school happy that was sorted.

Cameron had watched Bianca leave and couldn't help smiling to himself about how good she looked with the sun shining on her hair.

As Bianca reached the entrance she glanced back over her shoulder. Cameron was sitting smiling to himself, pleased things were going to be ok with Dawn, she guessed, and suddenly Bianca wasn't feeling so happy.

* * *

As lunch came to an end Kat and Patrick made their way back along the hallway.

'So do you want to do something straight after school?' Patrick asked.

'Wow, you're actually making a plan with a specific time, any special reason?' replied Kat.

'My birthday,' Patrick said, looking slightly hurt when Kat just laughed at him. However, noticing this, Kat's demeanor suddenly changed.

'You're serious?' she came to a stop outside her next class. Now she came to think about it his facebook page didn't disclose his birthday. 'Well, happy birthday,' she tried to make up for laughing by sounding excited. 'Why didn't you say something before?'

Patrick just shrugged, 'It's no big deal, I just never normally have anyone worth spending it with.'

Kat just smiled.

'So meet you in the parking lot later?' he asked as he began to head off to his class.

Kat nodded, 'I'll need to drop Bianca home first, so I'll drive,' she called after him. This was turning into a very surreal day, she thought.

* * *

'Hi honey,' Walter greeted Bianca as she arrived home from school, 'where's your sister?'

'She just dropped me off, she going back out for a friend's birthday,' she tried to cover for Kat without lying.

'That's a shame she won't be here, but at least she's branching out in her friendship groups. Maybe she's finally going to listen to me over the manboy,' Walter smiled, 'so what time is Joey coming over?'

'He'll be here about seven thirty.'

'Great, he'll be in time for dinner, I've asked Darlene over as well,' Walter said heading back towards the kitchen.

'Great,' Bianca lied, 'there goes my plan for a romantic reunion,' she muttered to herself as she went upstairs to change.

* * *

Patrick had ended instructed Kat to head for the park, but he had refused to say why until they got there.

'This is what you want to do?' asked Kat. They were standing beside the lake looking at a _hire a row boat_ sign.

'Yep,' Patrick grinned, 'Why, not up for it?' he winked.

'Let go paddle boy,' Kat said making her way down to the water's edge.

* * *

They spent about an hour rowing round and, Kat had to admit, she was enjoying herself. Even though she'd made a fuss when Patrick had refused to let her row, she secretly liked watching how each backstroke really showed off his muscular arms.

'I wonder what everyone at school would think, if they knew that the Patrick Verona they're all scared of, spent his leisure time in a boat,' Kat sighed.

'Dunno, but I'd probably have to kill someone to restore my reputation,' he said indifferently, 'but if you want that on your conscious.' He started to steer the boat back to edge of the lake.

'That was fun.' Kat laughed.

'Well, when I was younger I used to go fishing on my birthday, but I'm guessing that wouldn't have gone down well, so this was the alternative.'

Kat leaned over the side of the boat and splashed water at him.

'That's for killing innocent fish when you were younger,' she said laughing.

Patrick just glared at her, wiping water off his face.

As they reached the shore and Kat got out, Patrick used the oar to send a wave of water at her back. She turned too shocked to speak.

'Now we're even,' Patrick said running up to the path before Kat could retaliate.

* * *

It was nearly eight before the doorbell finally rang at the Stratford house.

'I'll get it!' Bianca screamed, leaping across the room to get the door. As she pulled it open, she couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Joey looked, if a bit tired. He scooped her up in his arms, spinning her round, 'Aw Bianca, I missed you.'

'I missed you too,' she laughed at the greeting and pulled Joey into the front room, 'but I can believe you just left the show like that.'

'Babe it was awful, the modeling industry has become so superficial, since when was it not enough just to having perfect abs and a great smile,' he collapsed on the couch, shaking his head.

'But that was just one show; you're still going to be huge. I know it,' she tried desperately to cheer him up. He had barely cracked that great smile of his since he arrived.

Joey just nodded in response, 'so tell me what's been happening here;' he looked up at Bianca.

'Oh you know, same old same old,' Bianca shifted nervously, 'but we have plenty of time for that, come on dinner's nearly ready, under three hundred calories a portion,' she smiled, needing a change of subject as they headed for kitchen.

* * *

Having found a secluded part of the park, Patrick was now lying on the grass hands behind his head, letting the warm evening sun dry his clothes, with Kat lying on her front next to him.

'Well this is a glamorous birthday,' she smiled over at him.

Patrick grinned, 'actually I was just thinking it's turning out to be one of the best,' he moved his body over so it was right up against Kat's.

'My dad's going to disown me if I keep seeing you after your dramatic exit last night,' Kat said casually, wanting to steer the conversation back to why Patrick had over reacted.

'You don't seem the sort to wait for your father's permission,' replied Patrick, glancing sideways at her.

'Well I'm here with you aren't I? I just hate lying to him,' she said seriously.

'We'll figure out a way round him,' Patrick reassured her, 'I promised not to hurt you right,' he grinned.

'About that night,' Kat said propping herself up on one elbow, suddenly remembering, 'what was the favor you were you going to ask me?'

'Huh?' he questioned.

'I asked you not to break by heart, then you said can I ask you a favor, but we got-' she gave an embarrassed cough '-interrupted.'

Patrick frowned as if deep in concentration.

'Nope, can't remember,' he said finally.

'Come on, I promise to agree,' she challenged.

'In that case,' Patrick's voice deepened further as he gentle pushed her on to her back and rolled on top of her, 'Now I come to think about it, I'm sure it was something along the lines of 'can we do that again?'' He kissed her gently at first, but was gradually getting stronger and stronger, until Kat was grasping for breath.

Kat pushed him off her and rolled on top of him instead, putting herself back into control. 'Fine if you're not going to tell me, I might as well go, I need to be back by ten anyway,' she started to get up, but Patrick pulled her back down.

'I will,' he said, 'but seeing as you already promised to do it, I think I'll save it until the time's right. And it's still only eight,' Kat hit him lightly but couldn't resist the smile he gave so let her full weight rest upon him and soon neither of them could think of anything else.


	5. Chapter 5 Lean on Me

**Chapter Five; Lean on Me**

As Bianca arrived at school she felt better than she had in weeks. She had her hot boyfriend's arm draped around her shoulder, and her two best friends Cameron and Dawn were more in love than ever. True, she thought to herself, Joey had been spending far more time on his football practice, and far less time talking about modeling in the two weeks since he got back from New York, but she was sure that was just a reaction. It would soon be back to normal. She'd also made a decision that morning, to press ahead with the idea to create her own cheerleading squad. The idea had been abandoned in order to give Cameron and Dawn their space, and she wanted to concentrate her efforts on cheering Joey up, but now it was time for her to get her dreams back on track. All being well she'd be popular by the end of the week.

Wandering down the hallway she heard Dawn's sobs and as she rounded the corner, she was just in time to see her friend hurrying into the girl's bathroom.

Running in after her she found Dawn slumped over the sink, in such hysterics she was quickly clearing the bathroom.

'Sweetie, what's wrong?' Bianca asked embracing her.

'It...It's...C...Cameron,' Dawn stuttered between sobs, 'he broke up with me.' She collapsed on the floor.

Bianca was speechless as she knelt down beside her.

'He said he's not ready for a relationship,' Dawn continued, 'and that I deserve someone better, but I reckon there is someone else.'

Bianca swallowed hard, 'do...do you know who?'

'No,' Dawn broke down in a new wave of sobs.

Eventually Bianca managed to persuade Dawn to go to class, but as Bianca hurried towards her own lesson, she was struggling to stay calm. This couldn't be because of me, she kept saying to herself. She'd been getting on great with Cameron since they had decided their almost kiss meant nothing, but in a purely platonic way.

'Cameron,' Bianca stared, having almost running straight into him.

'Bianca, I-'

'-I've got to go,' Bianca interrupted before Cameron could say anything else, and with that she ran, but instead of heading for Chemistry, she ran straight out of the school.

* * *

'Patrick, I'm not kidding,' Kat said in between his fervent kisses, 'I promised Dad I'd slow down with you.' Patrick pulled back slightly, but he kept her pinned up against her car.

'Okay,' Patrick laughed and slowly brushed his lips against hers, sending a shiver down her spine. Kat had meant it when she'd told her dad she was going to be careful with Patrick. He was still refusing to open up to her, and he still went weird every time his family was mentioned, so taking things slow seemed the sensible way of not getting her heart broken. She'd even intended to go straight home, but as she stood waiting for Bianca, Patrick had wandered over and started to kiss her in a way that made all logic go straight out the window.

'Dad expects me home straight after school, so as soon as Bianca gets here, I'm leaving,' she smiled.

'Bianca hasn't been in school since first period?' he started leaning in again, but this time Kat forcibly held him back.

'What, well where is she?'

'How should I know?' Patrick said indifferently, 'being concerned with one Stratford sister is pretty much a full time occupation. I just heard that Abercrombie wannabe looking for her.'

'Well we've got to go find her!' Kat screamed, beginning to panic. Bianca never just walked out of school.

'We?' Patrick was confused to how he was suddenly part of a search and rescue mission.

'Please Patrick, I need your help.' Kat was already climbing into the driver's seat. Patrick glanced at his watch nervously, but went round to open the passenger door.

* * *

Kat and Patrick had tried the mall first. It seemed the most obvious, after all, thought Kat, Bianca was always saying; 'Whoever said money can't buy happiness simply didn't know where to go shopping.' However after wandering around for an hour with no luck they gave up.

As they drove past the beach Kat suddenly spotted the familiar wave of blonde hair.

'That's her,' Kat said hurriedly, pulling to a stop and jumping out the car. Bianca was sitting hunched up, head in her hands. Kat turned to Patrick, 'thanks for helping me look, but I think maybe I should talk to her alone.'

'No problem,' Patrick gave a kind smile, 'I've got be somewhere anyway. I'll get Keith to pick me up.' Kat smiled back before rushing to her Bianca's side.

'Bianca what the hell, I've been worried sick. Why didn't you answer your phone?' Kat sat down beside her sister, but seeing her red bloodshot eyes, she felt a wave of sympathy wash over her.

'Oh Kat', Bianca started, throwing her arms round her sister. 'I don't know what to do,' Bianca continued, recounting everything from what happened with Cameron, to Joey being so distant ever since he got back. 'I wish mom were here,' she finished, wiping fresh tears from her eyes.

Kat considered this for a moment, 'come with me, I want to show you something,' Kat said standing and pulling Bianca up with her.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were seated in a place called _Derek's Diner_. .

'You remember Maggie Marlowe's diner back in Ohio?' Kat asked, turning on her stool to face Bianca, who just nodded. 'Well when I was younger, I got upset when I got my first B on a test and mom took me there,' Kat started to explain to a bemused looking Bianca, 'and she continued to take me there every time I needed cheering up. I know it was a bit nicer than this,' Kat laughed, 'but I found this place soon after we moved. I was missing mom, and I know it sounds stupid, but it makes me feel like it's where she'd take me if she were here. It's got several vegan options.' Kat said proudly pointing at the menu.

Bianca gave a half smile. She remember mom taking her to Maggie's place, sneaking her hamburgers and pretending they were tofu burgers so Kat wouldn't disapproved. Thank god they made tofu look like meat she thought.

'I know I'm not as good at listening as mom, but try me,' Kat prompted. Bianca took a deep breath.

'I still love Joey, but Cameron is always there for me, and when I'm with him, I'm genuinely happy.' Bianca's eyes filled with tears again as she continued, 'I think I'm in love with two guys Kat.'

Kat squeezed her sister's hand, 'Bianca you're only fifteen. It's natural not to have the answers, you're just still figuring out what you want and you should be having fun. The right guy for you will be the one who understands that.' Kat tried desperately to think of what her mom would do in this situation, but couldn't.

'Maybe you should find out how you really feel about Cameron,' she ventured at last.

'I don't want to hurt Joey,' Bianca said quietly.

'It'll hurt more in the long run,' Kat replied.

'I'm sorry I'm such a neurotic mess. You're so lucky, you have your future mapped out, you'll be off to Brown to save the world, and you've already found the perfect guy for you.' They were both silent for a while, deep in their own thoughts.

'I don't feel that confident,' Kat shook her head eventually, 'what if I get into Brown, Patrick will never be able to do the long distance thing and it'll be the Josh situation all over again. I'm not sure I could do that again.'

'But this will be different,' Bianca looked up at Kat surprised at her sister's insecurity, she'd never really opened up to her about her relationship with Patrick, 'you can tell how much Patrick likes you.'

'But I love him Bianca,' saying it out loud made Kat realize how true it was, 'I know he likes me and he promised not to break my heart, but I still feel he's keeping something from me, and I'm just not sure he's in love with me.'

'There's one way to find out. Tell him,' Bianca suggested.

'When I'm ready, I don't want to get hurt again,' Kat dismissed. Bianca put her arms round Kat's shoulders.

'Right now, I haven't got a clue what I'm doing one day to the next,' Kat said hugging her back, 'and as much as a hate to admit, I'm jealous of you and your dream book. Not the glitter or sequins,' she added quickly, 'but the way you're always got a plan, no matter how small. So, what's the first thing in there?' Kat straightened up. She decided that comforting words were not her forte, she was better with an action plan.

'A hot boyfriend,' Bianca replied, burying her face in her hands.

'O-Kay, we'll come back to that, what's next,' Kat said trying to side-step any boy issue.

'Becoming a cheerleader, and that's never going to happen. You know Kat; you suck at this guidance counseling.'

'Didn't you plan to set up your own cheerleading squad?' Kat asked undeterred.

'Yeah, but who was I kidding, no one would be interested.'

'Hey, you're talking to the girl who got the whole school chanting about naked mole rats,' Kat smiled, 'come on.' She pulled Bianca off the stool and guided her towards the door, 'we're got some planning to do.'

* * *

Across town, as Walter wandered through the hospital reception at the end of his shift, all he could think of was a relaxing evening in front of the TV. When he heard an argument coming from outside the hospital doors his head dropped. The last thing he wanted was to have to break up a fight. However, he stopped in his tracks when he saw it was Patrick Verona being roughly pushed up against the wall. The man with him was tall and smartly dresses, with real loathing in his voice.

'I don't care why you were late coming to see your mother Patricia, it's just another way you've disappointed her, just like your father.'

'The only reason I'm not beating the crap out of you is because of her,' Patrick said, violently pushing his step-father Dan, off him, 'left up to me, you'd rot in hell.' As the two men squared off Walter stepped in.

'Not outside a hospital. Now, I suggest you separate and calm down,' Walter forcibly pushed Patrick towards a nearby bench, while Dan wandered off grumbling to himself.

'What's your mother in for?' Walter began, deciding for Kat's sake to give him a chance to explain.

'Appendicitis,' Patrick said bluntly, 'she'll be out in a day or two.'

'Was that your step-father?' Walter motioned down the path where Dan had disappeared.

Patrick just nodded in response.

'You want to tell me what your argument was about?' Walter stared down at him.

'It's none of your business,' Patrick snapped back.

'When two people are fighting outside my hospital, especially when one of them is seeing my daughter, I think it is my business. You've clearly got a temper that comes out whenever your family is mentioned. Now either you give me some answers or I'll call the cops and you can explain your disagreement to them.'

Patrick stood up ready to leave, but the look on Walter's face reminded him so much of Kat, that he slumped back down on the bench trying to control his anger.

'What happened to your father?' Walter asked eventually.

Patrick admitted defeat. 'My dad, tried to set-up his own business,' he began, fixing his eyes on the floor, 'but he got into a lot of debt and did some dodgy deals to get out of it, then one day he just took off. The only contact was when he sent divorce papers through. Mom fell to pieces, and she got pretty depressed for a while.' Patrick was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Walter.

'But when we met her the other week she seemed fine', Walter asked, choosing to brush over the ambiguous end the evening.

'When she met Dan she did get better. But he hates having me around, he's got his own Ivy League accepted son, and I'm just a constant reminder of Dad, he reckons I'm a loser just like him. He lashes out; kicking me out for the night, saying everything mom went through after was my fault because I act just like him. What you saw just now is nothing to what he's like behind closed doors. If it was just him I'd move out tomorrow, but when dad left I promised mom I'd always look after her,' he paused, deep in thought, but Walter didn't dare speak.

'Mom lets Dan treat me like crap. I don't blame her for it, considering what she's been through, but she never stood up to Dad either. That's why I like Kat so much,' Patrick continued eventually, 'she likes me for me, but she'll also stand up to me, even pulled her stun gun on me once,' he gave a small smile remembering the moment.

'That's my girl,' muttered Walter.

Patrick stood up, face to face with Walter now, 'I know I'm not good enough for her, and that you hate me seeing her-'

Walter held his hand up to stop him there, 'it's not that you're not good enough, I just don't want her getting hurt.'

'I'm not going to hurt her.' Patrick said seriously, 'I love her.' He felt better for finally telling someone.

Walter just silently patted him on the shoulder.

'I better go,' Patrick said, 'could you not tell Kat about any of this.'

'I know my daughter can be...tempestuous,' Walter struggled for the right word, 'but she deserves to hear the truth.'

'I will tell her, but when I'm ready.' Walter nodding in agreement, he didn't like keep things from his daughter, but this needed to come from Patrick.

'Patrick-' Walter called after him; 'you're welcome to come round anytime.'

'Thanks,' replied Patrick and headed off.

Walter sat on the bench. As a doctor he'd seen all sorts, and very few things surprised him now. He'd been right that there was a lot more to this boy, and it wasn't good, but it wasn't Patrick's fault and what surprised Walter was how much he was starting to like and admire this manboy.


	6. Chapter 6 Two Can Play That Game

**Chapter Six; Two Can Play that Game**

Patrick pulled to a stop outside Kat's house. It had been two days since the incident with Walter and he hadn't intended to test the invitation to 'come round anytime' so soon. However he had hardly seen Kat since she had started helping Bianca with whatever project she had going on and, after another fight with Dan that afternoon, he wanted to see her. While he hated to admit it, he also liked being round Walter. He cared about his daughter's and Patrick would give anything for that fatherly figure. He used to think his dad cared about him, and his mom did her in her own way, but she was so afraid of upsetting Dan she didn't really show it much.

As he rang the doorbell it was Walter that answered.

'Hey,' was all Patrick could muster to try and break the awkwardness.

'Oh,' Walter looked surprised to see him, 'um come in, Kat is upstairs.' Walter paused battling an internal struggle between his natural impulse to hate his daughter's boyfriend and the wish to trust the kid who had said he loved Kat.

'You can go up and say hello,' he said at last, 'but no funny business,' he warned.

'Hands where you can see them at all times,' Patrick replied holding up his hands as if in surrender.

Darlene who had been watching from the front room gave an approving smile.

'Kat, Patrick's is here, I've sent him up,' Walter shouted up the stairs.

'Funny Dad,' Kat shouted back, not only does her father never use Patrick's name, he would also never allow him upstairs into her room.

'Hey,' came the deep voice from the door, shocking Kat so much, she fell off the bed.

Patrick just laughed as he went to help her up, 'glad I still have that effect on you,' he said pulling her in to kiss her.

'Patrick, do you want to stay for dinner?' Walter suddenly asked from the door, for the second time in as many minutes, Kat jumped in shock.

'Yeah I'd love to, thanks Dr S.'

Walter appraised the close proximity of Patrick to Kat and motioned for them to move further apart. Patrick dutifully moved over to the desk chair, but Kat just stood motionless with shock.

'Did you drug my father or something because I'm pretty sure I'd be against that,' Kat asked.

'Like I'd waste good stuff on him,' he smirked, 'no okay, we just sorted out our differences.'

'Dad doesn't sort out differences with my boyfriends. Dad actually liked my old boyfriend Josh, and his family, before he took me on date, then he had me followed by one of his friends who was a cop.'

Patrick grunted.

'What?' Kat looked confused.

'I don't like hearing about you and other guys.'

Kat moved closer to him, 'you don't need to be jealous, the guy was an asshole who jumped into bed with someone else a week after I slept with him.' She shifted nervously; this type of conversation was uncharted territory for them.

'You want me to kill him for you?' He asked as he pulled Kat on to his lap.

Kat laughed, 'I thought you didn't make grand romantic gestures?' she asked mockingly.

'I'll make an exception.'

'I like that we can talk about these things,' Kat encouraged.

'Not as nice as it is not to talk,' he smiled and starting kissing her.

* * *

At dinner, Bianca was feeling uncomfortable. She was seated next to Darlene, who was gentling touching Walter's hand far more than Bianca thought necessary, while across the table Kat and Patrick seemed to be constantly laughing about some private joke. All in all she was feeling like a fifth wheel and wasted no time in excusing herself from the table as soon as they'd finished dinner.

'Kat tells me you're a Padres fan?' Walter looked up at Patrick.

'Yeah haven't been to a game in years though,' Patrick replied still trying to get used to this new level of cordiality between them.

'Me neither, suggested going to Kat once and she just berated me for supporting a sport that indulged male stereotypes.'

Patrick laughed, 'Tell me about it, I had a similar argument when I said girls weren't as good at fixing cars as guys.'

'Hey, there's a game on tomorrow, fancy coming round to watch it?' Walter offered.

'Sure,' he nodded.

Kat felt like she'd been transported into a parallel dimension. As Patrick got up to leave, she needed to put an end to this so she flung herself at Patrick, kissing him so passionately he staggered back slightly.

Walter was quickly pulling them apart, 'you know the rules, hands where I can see them,' he pushed Patrick roughly towards the door, and Kat started to relax hoping that would put paid to their little man date.

'I'll see you tomorrow,' Walter called after Patrick who was retreating towards his bike, while Kat just stared at her father, confused as ever.

When Kat had gone to bed, Darlene turned to Walter, 'I think it's lovely how hard you're trying to accept Patrick's presence in Kat's life.'

'Maybe I was a bit quick to judge the kid in the past, besides it'll be nice to have someone to watch baseball with,' Walter smiled, 'sometimes this house is too full of girls. Not that I mind,' he added quickly, putting his arm round Darlene and pulling her closer.

* * *

'Kat will you stop pacing, you're making me nervous.'

'Bianca,' Kat stopped pacing to glare at Bianca who was sitting at the kitchen table, 'Dad, our dad, the man who made us wear the fake pregnancy belly when we had sex ed. classes at school, and makes every guy who enters the house watch a birthing video, is in there with my boyfriend. This can't end well.'

'They seem to be getting on well,' Bianca shrugged and returned to the pile of papers in front of her.

'Exactly, and neither of them will tell me why,' Kat pressed her ear up against the door that lead to the sitting room, 'they're up to something.'

'I thought you were meant to be helping me?' Bianca said holding up a half finished _Cheerleading Practice_ banner.

'Bianca we're spent the last two days planning it all, doing posters, now all we need is Principal Holland's permission, which we are going to get tomorrow. Besides, I thought you were going to see Cameron today to sort out your feelings for him?'

At that point Dawn came bounding through the back door, 'what a great day,' she beamed.

'What's up?' Bianca asked, welcoming a distraction.

'I spoke to Cameron, and he said the reason he wasn't ready for a relationship was that he thought I was in a rush to sleep with him, but he wasn't ready, so I told him I was happy to wait, and we made up.' Dawn was bouncing up and down in excitement.

'Bianca-' Kat started, but Bianca ignored her and jumped up to give Dawn a hug.

'That's great,' she said, 'everyone's happy again,' she stressed the last part to get Kat to keep quiet.

'What's up with your sister?' Dawn whispered to Bianca as Kat returned to the door to ease drop.

'She's now having a relationship with a door, its perfect for her, he doesn't argue with her, answer back, or eat meat.' Bianca replied, returning the dirty looks Kat was shooting her.

* * *

The next day Kat and Bianca were seated in front of Principal Holland, who sat impassively as Bianca passionately explained what they proposed to do.

'Miss Stratford,' she began as Bianca finally finished, 'of course I support your school spirit and you're hope to give everyone a chance to be cheerleaders, but as we already have an official cheerleading squad, it's not just my permission you need to set it up.' Bianca's head dropped in defeat, but Kat was undeterred.

'Then whose do we need?'

'The school president,' Principal Holland replied before ending the meeting.

Kat no longer blamed Blank for what happened during the election campaign, but it hurt her pride to have to ask him a favor. She promised Bianca she's ask him as she had History with him that afternoon, but as soon as she explained what she wanted, the smirk on his face confirmed her suspicion that he was going to make this difficult for her.

'But you see Kat, if I make this concession, without getting anything in return; I'm going to be inundated with requests. If you were to do something for me however, I might be more willing.' He said leaning back in his chair.

'That's blackmail.'

'No that's politics.'

'Fine; what do you want from me?' Kat said resigned.

Before he could answer, Tabitha Cook came hurrying over, 'William, I need to talk to you, Suzy refuses to do what I tell her for the Prom posters, and-'

'Tabitha, I'm in the middle of something,' he nodded towards Kat.

Tabitha turned slowly noticing Kat for the first time, the two girls stared at each other. Kat had made a point of ignoring her since finding out she was responsible for her election sabotage.

'Oh,' Tabitha spat, any pretence of civility gone now she had what she wanted and was in charge of the Prom. She turned on her heels and left.

* * *

When the day for the official launch of the squad finally came, the auditorium was packed. Bianca couldn't believe her eyes; so many people had turned up, seniors, juniors, sophomores and freshmen.

'Bianca can I have a word?' Michelle appeared behind her flanked by three other cheerleaders.

'I'm a bit busy right now,' Bianca replied.

Michelle's eye's narrowed. She'd always had to play second fiddle to Chastity, and now she was gone, her chance to shine as head cheerleader was being undermined. Her squad must be the one and only squad.

'It's important you hear what I have to say before you make your little speech,' Michelle continued. 'After careful consideration, and after witnessing your passion for cheerleading, I have decided to let you and Dawn back on the squad.'

Dawn jumped up and down excitedly and started hugging the others. Bianca however didn't move. She carefully surveyed the hall and the excited faces that were looking expectantly towards her.

'No,' she said without much conviction. 'I wanted to be a cheerleader more than anything, but so does everyone in here, and I can't disappoint them now.'

Michelle took a deep breath and looked round trying to imagine all these people of different shapes and sizes in cheerleading uniforms and she shuddered.

'What if I open up the squad to everyone, who wants to join,' she finally said through gritted teeth, ignoring the shocked protests of the others. 'I can't promise a main role for everyone, but they can all be involved.'

Bianca couldn't believe her ears, 'that does seem the perfect solution,' the smile growing on her face, 'Okay.'

She gave Michelle a hug that was only grudgingly returned and dragged her to the front of the crowd to tell them the news.

'Hey,' Patrick said sitting down beside Kat who was seated far enough away that no one would think she was taking part.

Kat ignored his attempt to kiss her and continued to stare straight ahead.

Patrick shook his head, 'what have I done now?'

'It's what you haven't done.'

'Huh?'

'Are you going to tell me why you and my father were getting on so well all of a sudden?' She questioned.

'No,' Patrick grinned.

'Are you going to tell me what the favor was yet?'

'No,' laughed Patrick.

'Are you going to tell me anything about you at all?'

'Not right now.'

'Then I don't feel like talking to you right now,' she said rising and wandering over to Bianca after she'd heard the announcement.

'Great job sis, I'm proud of you for sticking to your principles. Now everyone can be brainless sheep in little skirts.'

Bianca hugged her sister choosing to ignore the last part, 'thanks for all your help Kat.'

Kat laughed, 'well I guess I can go back to hating you, and everything you stand for, now you are a cheerleader again.' Kat's smile suddenly disappeared as Patrick arrived at her side again.

'I'm going home,' she said turning away from Patrick.

'Ok let's go,' he started to follow.

Kat stopped and gave a mock laughed, 'Oh no, you're going to your home, and I am going to mine.'

'Of course what's did you think I meant?'

'That you were going to come back to mine,' she shot him an unyielding glance.

'Oh well thanks for offer, I'd love too.'

'Funny.'

'Fine, but I bet you'll be dreaming of me tonight,' he winked.

'Oh I'm sure I will,' she seductively moved closer to him and stood on tip toes to whisper in his ear, 'I'll be having a lovely dream about the cops coming round, asking me to identify your body,' she laughed and strode out of the hall.


	7. Chapter 7 Fascinating New Thing

**Chapter Seven; Fascinating New Thing**

Tabitha waited outside one of the toilet cubicles, arms crossed, her foot tapping impatiently.

'What's the problem?' She yelled through the door, 'I only want you to talk to him about the good times you spent together.'

The toilet flushed and Michelle came out looking uncomfortable, 'I'm just not sure about this, I mean it was ages ago and it didn't exactly end well.'

'Look Michelle, you do this for me or I'll air your dirty laundry on my next morning broadcast,' Tabitha's voice remained calm, but she gripped Michelle's shoulders so tightly she winced.

Michelle looked up to argue, but on seeing Tabitha's expression, she changed her mind.

'I just don't see why you hate her so much?' Michelle responded.

'She's trying to control everything and have everything. Now, I may not be able to stop him liking her, but I can make her feel as rejected as I feel.' Tabitha paused, thinking through her plan again.

'I want her left with nothing.' She continued, 'besides do you think that air brained sister of hers would have been able to organise that cheerleading idea on her own, she was the brains of the operation. It must have been humiliating for you to change the rules that have upheld the cheerleading constitution for years? Don't you want to see her suffer?'

'I guess, when you put it like that,' Michelle looked unsure, 'but she scares me.'

* * *

As Kat sat outside at lunch, she was trying to avoid seeing Patrick. Patrick however, was making this difficult, as he sat down opposite her.

'So are you speaking to me yet, or are you still being childish?' He asked.

Kat looked up at him in disbelief, 'me being childish, you're the one playing idiotic mind games, playing best buddies with dad and not telling me why.'

Patrick just smiled at her.

'Why have you got that inane grin on you face?' Kat asked frustrated.

'I got you talking to me,' Patrick said satisfied.

Kat responded by returning to her book, while Patrick rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject, 'so this guy I know is playing a gig tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to go?'

'I can't, I promised I'd help Blank run this poetry reading he's organised,' Kat replied without looking up from her book.

'Since when do you help Blank?'

'Since he allowed Bianca to set up her cheerleading squad,' Kat began packing her books away.

'But she didn't in the end,' Patrick asked confused.

'No, but I'd already promised and I keep my word,' she said pointedly as she got up to leave.

'Want to hang out tomorrow then?' He called after her.

'Fine,' she said trying to hide her smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bianca, fully dressed in her cheerleading outfit, was busting with excitement as she sat down next to Joey, placing a magazine in front of him.

Joey, oblivious to this, simply pushed it out the way, 'not now Bianca, I've got to learn these plays before Friday's game, or coach will kill me.'

Bianca was undeterred so pushed the magazine back towards him. 'Joey, they're having an audition for up and coming models for their magazine over the summer, isn't that great.'

Joey slowly surveyed the ad Bianca was referring too, but then quickly stood up, 'I can't, coach is trying to get me a place on a football camp, so I won't have time to waste on things like this, I've got to go.' Bianca's enthusiasm drained away as she watched him leave, she was sure as soon as another opportunity came along he'd jump at the chance to get his modelling dream back on track.

* * *

Kat had to give it Blank; the evening was a hit. She never would have thought so many people in their town would want to spend the night at a poetry reading, let alone that some would even be quite good when it came to open mike time.

There were even a few feminist poets as well, which, if Blank wasn't so egotistical, she'd think it was for her benefit. The only down side of the evening was Tabitha Cook constantly glaring in Kat's direction whenever she went near Kat.

Her train of thought was interrupted as a tall, elegant women approached her, 'are you the one who helped William organize this? I wanted to congratulate you. I've had a wonderful evening.'

'Thank you,' Kat replied, not sure what to say, as the women was looking at her with a strange expression.

'You look so familiar,' the women said eventually, still studying Kat's features, 'have we met before? I'm Catherine Blankenship.'

The women spoke with an American accent, which threw Kat, but as soon as she said her name, the similarities with her son became obvious.

'No we haven't met, but I'm Kat Stratford. I go to school, with Bl-William,' she corrected.

'Stratford,' Catherine continued to stare, 'I knew a Stratford, well I knew her as Tyler, but when she married she became Stratford.'

'Olivia Tyler,' Kat said suddenly clicking.

'Yes,' Catherine said, still none the wiser.

'That was my mother,' Kat said excitedly, 'how did you know her?'

'Oh we were at Brown together, she was my RA, we lost touch after college, but I heard about her passing away. I am sorry.'

Kat took a moment to recover.

'It's my dream to go to Brown, just like her.'

Catherine laughed, 'you sound just like my son.'

It all the excitement of finding someone who knew her mother Kat hadn't thought anymore about Blank's connection.

'It's such a small world,' Catherine continued, 'you know I think I've got some old pictures of your mother, why don't you come round for coffee tomorrow after school and I'll try and dig them out?'

Kat glanced over to where Blank was holding court with several of the poets. She really didn't want to spend an afternoon at his house, and Patrick would not like it, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to find out about what her mom was like at college.

'I'd love to,' she said confidently turning back to Catherine.

* * *

'You're going round his house?' Patrick asked in dismay.

'To see his mom, not him,' Kat argued. She hadn't expected Patrick to take it well, but he looked genuinely angry as they wandered into school the next morning.

'But he'll be there?'

'Maybe,' shrugged Kat. 'What's the problem?'

'The guy's a jerk, you can't go spend the afternoon with him,' Patrick said pointedly as they came to a stop.

'I can't?' Kat asked in disbelief, 'you're ordering me not to?'

'I've seen the way he looks at you; he's getting you round his house just so he can try it on.'

'First, I'm going to see his mom, not him, and secondly, YOU should trust me.' She stormed off before Patrick could reply.

As she disappeared through the school, Patrick kicked the nearest locker in frustration. His temper wasn't helped by Cameron and Dawn engaged in the longest make-out session, in what Patrick could only assume was part of a contest to become the world's most sickening couple.

Eventually they broke apart. 'Cameron if you don't want me working on the science project with Max I won't, he's in the past, and I only have eyes for my stilts,' Dawn cooed.

'I don't mind,' Cameron nuzzled Dawn's neck, 'I trust you'.

'Great, then I better go, miss you already.' She kissed him once more before running off. Patrick had been unable to look away, it was like a car crash you couldn't help but stare at.

'Hey spoink,' he called over to Cameron.

'Um it's Cameron actually,' Cameron wasn't sure whether to run while he had the chance.

'Whatever,' Patrick shook his head as he wandered over to him, 'I need your advice.'

'About what?' Cameron asked warily.

'Kat.'

'Patrick Verona needs advice from me about a girl. The master becomes the apprentice,' Cameron laughed, before doing his best Yoda impression.

There was only so much Patrick could take, so grabbing hold of Cameron's arm he said, 'if you tell anyone about this, I'll make sure it's the last thing you do.'

'If you say stuff like that to her, I can see why you need my advice.'

Patrick reluctantly let him go.

'See, she's got the impression that I don't trust her, and I couldn't help overhearing your conversation just now.'

'Well, I once wrote Dawn a sonnet about the times of day, which ended with dawn being my favorite,' Cameron grinned.

Patrick looked dumbfounded; this guy was a moron he thought.

'Maybe you could write one about animals and how much you love cats?' Cameron continued wide-eyed with hope.

'Yeah, I'm not going to do that,' Patrick said impassively. He couldn't believe it had come to asking advice from his guy. But, given the only other people he spoke to were the guys in auto shop, whose basic knowledge of women centered round those pinned up on the wall, and Keith, who had probably never spoken to a girl without being stoned, his only option was Cameron.

'O-Kay,' Cameron continued undeterred by Patrick's uncooperative manner, 'maybe you should just go round and tell her you trust her?'

'Just tell her?' Patrick looked skeptical.

'Sure,' Cameron nodded, 'I mean if she doesn't know you trust her, the best thing to do is tell her, and then she will.'

Patrick considered this for a moment. Honesty had never been a strong point for him. He'd had a therapist on and off for ten years now and he still complained about Patrick's inability to just say what he was thinking.

'Not a bad idea,' he said to Cameron eventually, 'cheers,' he wandered off leaving a rather confused looking Cameron.

'Hey Cameron,' Bianca said suddenly appearing.

'You ok B?' Cameron couldn't help noticing her unusually sullen demeanor.

'Yeah, it's just Joey, I mean things are great,' she said hurriedly, 'he's the perfect boyfriend. He calls when he says he'll call, he's paying far more attention to what I'm interested in, but he's lost some of that sparkle since The Biggest Poser.'

Cameron gave her a hug, 'all relationships go through a rough patch. Look at me and Dawn, but now we're stronger than ever.'

Bianca felt herself relax into his arms, before suddenly feeling uncomfortable, she broke away, and making an excuse, she hurried to class.

* * *

After spending hours looking at pictures, and listen to Catherine stories about her mom, Kat felt happy and relaxed. Catherine had left for a dinner engagement so it was just her and Blank.

'Your Mom doesn't speak with a British accent?' Kat asked as she was leaving.

'That would be because she's American. My Dad is English, but he did a year abroad, and that's how he met my mum. He decided to finish studying over here as they couldn't bear to be apart. Just like Romeo and Juliet, without all the daggers and poison. They moved back to London soon after I was born, but then last year he transferred his job back here.'

Kat nodded, trying to ignore the irony that she now knew more about Blank and his family, than she did about Patrick.

Blank seem to hesitate as he opened the front door, before suddenly slamming it shut again.

'Alright Kat, cards on the table, I like you. I really like you,' Blank said blocking her path to the door.

'Stop it. I'm with Patrick.' She tried to step round him but he moved in front of her again.

'Does he tell you how amazing you are? How beautiful you are?'

'Yes,' Kat shifted nervously while Blank just looked skeptically at her.

'It's not what you say, it's how you show it, and I don't need some guy declaring passionate love for me just to legitimize my existent.'

'I'm sure, but you must want to know he likes you as much as you say you like him?' He gently brushed his fingers through her hair, 'If you were my girlfriend I'd never let you doubt how much you mean to me. Let's just say, if HE wasn't part of the picture, then would you consider going out with me again? Just think what a great team we'd make, my political shrewdness and intelligence, and your moral conscious and pigheaded stubbornness. We get on well, when you're not trying to accuse me of sabotage.'

'When you're not deliberately getting in my way,' Kat interrupted.

Kat shoved him out the way, not saying anything else as she stormed up the drive. She'd be lying to if she said she hadn't thought about what a perfect match Blank was for her, they shared so many interests and ambitions. She didn't need candy and flowers, or crappy poems handed to her in class, but she wanted to know someone cared about her. She considered Blank's declaration and Kat gave a wry smile. It was too late to go see Patrick, besides her Dad would kill her if he found out, so instead she drove home, lost in her thoughts. While life with Patrick was illogical and complicated; and it was what she wanted. There was just the small matter of finding out what he wanted.

As she got home, Walter was watching TV with Darlene.

'Hi honey, did you have good day?' Walter smiled.

'Yeah it fine. I'm going to bed, goodnight.' She ran upstairs quickly; keen to avoid any further inquisition.

As pushed her door opened she nearly screamed as Patrick lay sprawled on her bed.

'How long have you been here?'

'A while,' he said sitting up.

'Does Dad know?' she said going to sit beside him.

'Of course not, I don't think we'll ever get on well enough for him to allow me to lie in wait for you on your bed,' Patrick laughed, 'how was chez douche?'

'Don't say that, it was nice having to someone to talk to about my mom. I hardly saw Blank. So why are you here?'

Patrick studied her, 'I didn't want you to think I didn't trust you, I just overreacted. I guess it's just because I care about you.'

Kat smiled at least it was a start.


	8. Chapter 8 Bleeding Love

**Chapter Eight; Bleeding Love**

'Hey Joey,' Bianca called, as she approached his locker, 'now as you know next Friday is the Prom and Dad is not keen on me going, but I've come up with a plan…' She broke off as she noticed Joey taking his dream book out of his locker. 'Aw Joey, you're serious about becoming a model again,' she beamed as she leapt up, kissing him on the cheek.

Joey smiled at the sudden attention, 'actually babe, I've been coming up with a new set of dreams, ones that are realistic,' he said, opening the book on the first page. Bianca recognized it, it had once detailed the goal to develop his own signature runway walk, but instead, that had been crossed out and replaced by the plan to become captain for the football squad. Bianca was speechless, what had happened to Joey, the Joey she loved.

'I've got to go,' Joey said closing the book, 'but we'll talk about the prom later.' He gave her a quick kiss before walking away, leaving Bianca standing in the hallway, wishing she could rewind the last couple of months.

* * *

'All right people settle down.' The entire English class stared confused. 'I am Mr. Morgan, and I'll be taking over your English classes, as Ms Somers had to go on unexpected maternity leave,' he struggled to suppress a laugh.

A mutter went around the class, 'guess we know the reason for the engagement,' whispered one, while next to Kat, Gaya gave a quiet giggle at the thought of how their former teacher was going to fit into her designer wedding dress now.

Kat leaned over, 'finally we might have a teacher that will actually reward academic aptitude.' This was an opportunity she couldn't waste, so as soon as the murmurs died down, and Mr. Morgan asked what they had been studying, her hand immediately shot up.

'Mr. Morgan we've been looking at Hemmingway, but I feel writers like Simone de Beauvoir or Margaret Attwood might be more worth our attention.'

'Oh Lord here we go,' muttered one guy at the front of the class as he slumped down in his chair.

Mr. Morgan shot the guy a stern look before wandering slowly towards Kat's desk, surveying her slowly. 'Let me guess, you must be Katarina Stratford, the feminist, the moral voice of Padua High?'

Kat wasn't sure if she was meant to respond to this, so just sat confused.

'I've heard all about you,' Mr. Morgan continued, 'go to Principal Holland's office,' he said before turning and striding back to the front of the classroom.

'What,' Kat asked stunned, 'Mr. Morgan you can't just do that?'

Without even turning around to face her he replied, 'I'm the teacher, so yes I can. Later.'

Kat looked round, hoping for some support from her fellow students, but as they all suddenly seemed fascinated by the graffiti on their desks, so she had no choice but to gather her books, and make her way out of class.

As Principal Holland looked across her desk at Kat, she was struggling to remember the reasons she had gone into education.

'So Miss Stratford,' she sighed, 'you couldn't even give our new teacher one day before you began terrorising his class?'

'I was not terrorising him, I was simply making a suggestion,' Kat defended.

'When you are the teacher, God help the class if that happens,' she muttered more quietly to herself, before continuing to address Kat, 'then you can make those suggestions, until then, let our new teacher do his job.' Without another word Principal Holland rose and held the door open for Kat to leave.

Kat stormed down the corridor, the sooner she graduated the better. As she approached the bottom of the stairs, she could hear Michelle's annoying giggle before she came into view, however, she was not prepared for the scene she saw. Patrick was leaning against the wall, while Michelle had her arms draped over his shoulders. She wasn't sure if it was due to shock or pure anger, but she couldn't move.

'Don't you remember that amazing night we spent on the beach?' Michelle laughed, 'and the time my parents went away?'

Kat could have sworn she saw a grin pass across Patrick's face before he glanced over and noticed her standing there.

He roughly pushed Michelle off him and started striding towards Kat.

'Don't even bother,' Kat spat as he reached her.

'Look I don't know what that about, she just suddenly came over and was all over me,' Patrick tried to grab Kat's arm to stop her walking away, but as he did, Michelle came striding past, 'my number is the same Patrick, gimme a call if you want to remember what it's like to just have fun.'

'You're unbelievable,' Kat shook herself free of his grasp.

'Trust me there is NOTHING going on there.'

'Nothing?' Kat questioned, 'Did you sleep with her?'

Patrick looked defiantly at her, but realized he couldn't lie his way out of this, so nodded slowly, 'but it was long before anything happened with us,' he tried to reason.

Kat couldn't shake the image of them together out of her head, an image that was quickly joined by all the other girls she'd seen with Patrick over the school year.

'How many girls have you slept with?' She asked.

'What does it matter?'

'HOW MANY PATRICK?' Kat's voice was rising now and the other students were beginning to stop and stare.

'It's not like you're a virgin.'

'Sleeping with one guy is not the same as you getting with everything that wanders down the hallway in a skirt!'

'I admit I don't always make good decisions. They were all one off things.' He tried to stop her as she tried to push past him.

'Just because they were a one night stand doesn't make it better, its worse,' she tried to shake herself out of his grasp; 'you used them all.'

'That's not what I meant; I just meant you are the only one I wanted to be in a relationship with.'

'But being in a relationship with someone means being honest and opening up, but you've never done that with me have you.' She stormed off refusing to let him see her cry on top of everything else. Patrick stayed rooted to the spot. He knew he should run after her say something, anything to make it better. He knew he should, but he didn't.

* * *

As Bianca sat with Joey, Dawn and Cameron at lunch she wasn't really eating. She kept trying to get Joey to talk about modeling but he kept changing the subject.

'Bianca,' Dawn began, 'the Prom is a week today and we still haven't been shopping for dresses. I need killer heels too so my picture with Cameron won't look too silly,' she smiled up at Cameron before starting to point out various options in her magazine. Bianca however, just started to stare off into space.

'B what is up with you?' Dawn asked, waving her hand in front on Bianca's face, 'for the first year in Padua High's history, all years are invited to the Prom, we both have gorgeous boyfriends, and you're not excited.'

'What?' Bianca looked up at her, as if suddenly realizing she was there.

Dawn shook her head, 'the Prom, Friday? Ring any bells?'

'Oh,' Bianca sighed, 'yeah, I don't think Dad's going to let me go, not without Kat going. He says nine months after the Prom he has to deliver more babies to teenagers than any other time of year.'

'So we'll get Kat to go?' Cameron said.

'Not likely, she hates the whole idea of a Prom.'

Joey's attention was caught by this change in conversation. 'We'll talk her round,' he said to Bianca, 'I'll come over and we'll figure out a way round Kat and your Dad.' He cupped her face in his hands giving her a long gentle kiss. Bianca's stomach flipped as she felt all her worried melt away, 'I'll see you later,' Joey smiled that perfect smile of his before leaving. However, the pleasant distraction soon vanished as Bianca noticed he'd left behind his Dream Book. Absently, she began flicking through it, cringing at all the modeling pages which had been scrubbed out and replaced. She stopped suddenly as she saw her own face staring back at her. Above, Joey had written, _make Bianca happy_ in large letters followed by a list of everything she liked. Her eye's started to fill with tears, and she hardly noticed when Cameron and Dawn left. So what if Joey doesn't want to be a model, she thought, he was still the perfect boyfriend, and as she stood to go to her class, she was determined to show him how much she loved him.

* * *

Patrick stared up at Kat's window, there were no lights on, and so he had two choices. Climb through the window anyway and wait, or do the honorable thing for once, knock on the front door, and admit he's been a jackass.

When he eventually summoned the courage to ring the bell, it was Walter that opened the door, and promptly slammed it shut in his face. Patrick knocked until Walter eventually opened it again, his face like thunder.

'You are no longer welcome in this house,' Walter boomed.

'Let me just explain, please,' he pleaded. Walter faltered slightly seeing the state Patrick was in, 'listen, I appreciate you had a tough time with your Dad walking out on you at a young age, and having to care for your mother, but your behavior is still unacceptable. My daughter's happiness is my only concern here.' With that he slammed the door in Patrick's face again. Patrick stood for a while, eventually giving up and wandering back to his bike.

* * *

Darlene stood by the window watching Patrick slowly drive off.

'Walter can I have a word?' She asked as Walter paced back and forth. 'Don't you think you should talk to Kat, suggest she gives Patrick a chance to explain?'

'Explain?' Walter stared at her in disbelief, 'explain how he became California's very own lothario? My mother always said trust your first instincts when it comes to a person, and when I first saw him I knew he was trouble.'

'But you said yourself he's a good kid that just needed some stability, and that he genuinely cared for Kat.'

'I was wrong.'

Darlene gently took Walter's hand. 'You're a wonderful father, and you've raised them well, but Kat can be a little hot headed when it comes to passing judgment on people.'

Walter just grunted in response.

'He also chose to open up to you about his personal life. Doesn't that show you he wants to be a better person?'

Walter looked unsure, Patrick hadn't exactly willing done it; he threatened to call the cops on him.

A few months ago he would have given anything to have that manboy out of their lives. However, the look Kat had on her face when she'd come home from school that day had reminded him so much of the look she had the week they'd arrived in California, the look that disappeared when she started seeing Patrick, and suddenly Walter felt he'd give anything just to see her happy again.

'I'll think about it,' he said, heading for the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

Bianca sat back down on the coach mumbling to herself. Kat had refused to talk to her at all, and her Dad had kept saying they'd have to talk about the Prom later. However there was one part of her plan that was going to go ok. 'Joey,' Bianca said turning to face him on the coach 'I've been thinking, and I love you,' she kissed him gently, 'and I want to be with you.'

'Well I'm not going anywhere babe,' Joey laughed and turned back towards the TV.

'No, I mean I want to BE with you.'

Joey continued to look confused until suddenly he clicked, 'OH,' he laughed, 'really,' his eyes were wide-eyed and eager. Bianca nodded happily as Joey began kissing her passionately.

'Oh Joey,' she pushed him away, 'not here.' Joey looked towards the stairs and started to stand.

'Um no,' Bianca said quickly, realizing what Joey was thinking, 'I mean not now, I want it to be special, so I was thinking after the Prom on Friday?'

Joey kissed her lightly, 'that sounds perfect fivesies.'

* * *

After dinner Walter followed Kat up to her room, she'd hardly spoken all evening and as much as Walter was struggling to accept it, there was only one thing that would improve her mood.

'Kat I need a word.'

'Look Dad if you're going to say I told you so, I don't need to hear it. Yes I should have known there was some truth to Patrick's reputation, yes there's no smoke without fire, and yes I should have listened to you. Well you don't need to worry, I won't be dating anymore.'

'Will you just be quiet for one minute? I need to know one thing, and I want a completely honest answer. Did he force you to sleep with him, even in the smallest way?'

'No Dad.'

Walter signed and sat down next to her.

'Give him a chance to explain, he's a good kid who loves you.'

Kat's head snapped up at this. Walter, realizing what he said, tried to cover himself, 'just father's intuition.'

'Who are you, and what have to done with my father?' Kat eyed him suspiciously.

'It's just comforting to know you still need parental advice every now and then. You're such an independent young women, I feel my role is obsolete. I'm proud of you and whatever decisions you make. Now go see him.' Kat thought about this for a while, maybe she should give him a second chance. After all, she'd never expected him to be a virgin.

'Thanks Dad.' She kissed him lightly on the forehead before leaping off the bed and grabbing her keys.

'But I want you home by eleven.' Walter called as the door slammed.

* * *

She knew Patrick's address, but had never actually been there. However, it wasn't difficult to spot the house with Patrick's bike parked proudly out the front.

As he answered the door, she spoke quickly, not giving him the chance to say anything that would ruin what she'd decided on the ride over.

'Before you try and explain I need to know, since that night of the fire, how many girls have you slept with?'

'Including you?' Patrick asked leaning against the door frame.

Kat nodded.

'One,' Patrick said simply.

She smiled, 'that's all that matters then. Just please tell me you haven't got any illegitimate children?'

'No illegitimate children, I promise,' he smiled leading her inside so they could spend the rest of the evening making up properly.


	9. Chapter 9 Save the Last Dance

**Chapter Nine; Save the Last Dance**

'Right,' Cameron began in response to the expectant faces around him, 'the limo will pick me up, and then I'll go pick Dawn up.' He leant over and gave Dawn a quick kiss, before continuing, 'then we'll go get Bianca. Now Joey you live on the other side of town so it's going to put the schedule out if we pick you up as well, so do you think you could meet us at Bianca's? We need to be leaving there by 7 o'clock AT THE LATEST,' emphasized Cameron.

'Sure no problem,' Joey said seriously.

'Great,' nodded Cameron, 'you sure you don't want to come with us Michael?'

'Yeah,' he replied, 'fifth wheel and all that, besides I have to go early and help set up, it's been my dream to help decorate the Prom,' he stared off into space, picturing it. 'In fact I have to go make sure everything's been delivered.' As he got up to leave Cameron offered to help and no sooner as they left than Joey excused himself as well.

Bianca turned to Dawn, 'guess what?' She asked, but continued without waiting for a response, 'I'm going to sleep with Joey on Friday,' she blushed.

Dawn bounced up and down in her seat clapping her hands, 'oh Bianca that's amazing, Joey's so hot, but wait,' Dawn stopped suddenly frowning, 'we're going to the Prom on Friday?'

'I know, we're going to do it after the Prom, Joey's planned it all and I've come up with a plan to make sure Kat goes to the Prom, so Dad won't have any excuse not to let me go, nothing can go wrong, and I'm totally ready.'

Dawn gave her a tight hug before slumping back, 'I wish Cameron was ready, not that things aren't great,' she added quickly 'it's just he says he has no idea when.'

Bianca squeezed her hand reassuringly, 'Cameron's just an old romantic, he wants things to be perfect, but I'm sure he'll be ready soon.'

* * *

Blank took a deep breath, straightened out his shirt, and cautiously made his way across the corridor towards Kat.

'Kat, I've tried to give you your space, so you can really consider my proposal, but it's been over a week and it's killing me, I need to know what you've decided?' He stood arms crossed.

Kat just looked confused, 'did you hit your head or something? What are you talking about?'

'My very persuasive argument of why you should be dating me,' Blank flashed what he liked to call his _politician smile_.

Kat's expression hardened, 'I'm sorry if my storming away wasn't clear effort for you, so let me be absolutely clear, I don't want to date you, I l-like Patrick,' she turned to walk away.

Blank shrugged, 'I figured that was the answer, can we at least we friends?' He said holding out his hand for her to shake, 'coalitions are all the rage in Britain.'

Kat hesitated, but he looked genuine enough, 'friends,' she agreed shaking his hand as quickly as possible.

'Great,' Blank nodded, 'so I'm thinking about giving a last minute twist to the Prom this year, where everyone invites their friends instead.' Kat just shook her head and laughed.

'Ok, but seriously now,' Blank continued, 'I had another reason for coming to talk to you, you see as yearbook photo editor, you need to do the Prom pictures.' Kat opened her mouth to argue, but Blank cut her off, 'yes I know the idea of going to the Prom is probably up there with you going to a hamburger eating competition, in a men's only club, but we can't afford to book a professional so your name was put forward, and,' he continued quickly when he saw Kat was about to interrupt him, 'it would look good on your collage application.'

Kat admitted defeat, 'fine, but I'm taking the pictures and then I'm gone.'

* * *

'Hey Patrick,' Kat called running to catch up with him.

Patrick smiled as she approached, 'so your obsession has developed to chasing me down the hall, you know you don't have to, you have me.'

Kat would have shot a retort back, but she didn't have long before English and she didn't want to be late. 'Haven't got the time, listen I know this Friday is the Prom, and it's a stupid tradition, but I have to go and take the official pictures, it won't take long and then we can go, but sorry it's not ideal way to spend the evening.' Patrick hadn't actually mentioned the Prom to her, but he had taken her to the Fall Fling so she was sure he wouldn't mine. She was even prepared to let Bianca do another make-over on her if wearing a dress helped sweeten the deal.

'That's no problem, you can take as long as you want, I can't actually go,' Patrick shrugged. This was not what Kat was expecting. 'After what happened at the Fall Fling,' Patrick continued in response to her bemused expression, 'it was not so politely suggested that, to avoid any further misunderstanding, I would not be permitted to attend.'

'Oh, well ok, glad that's sorted,' she nodded. They exchanged a brief goodbye and Kat ran to her class.

* * *

As Friday arrived and Bianca surveyed herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but smile. Her midnight blue silk dress fitted perfectly, it was exactly as she'd always imagined she'd look on one of the most important nights of her life. Satisfied that all she had to do now was a last minute touch-up, she wandered down to Kat's room.

'Kat come on, I have to start getting you ready,' Bianca cried, her voice higher than usual, 'it's going to take a while,' she said giving Kat the once over, as she dumped her array of hair and beauty products on Kat's desk, 'oh and you and Patrick are more than welcome to come in the limo with us.'

She started waving her curling tongs round as if that would make it heat up faster.

'I am ready, and Patrick's not going,' Kat said without moving from her hunched up position on the bed.

Bianca stopped in her tracks while Kat filled her in, 'oh Kat, that sucks,' she said hugging her, 'but this means you're going by yourself?' Bianca asked dismayed, 'well don't worry, you can still come with us, no one will notice,' she smiled patting Kat's arm.

'Thanks,' Kat rolled her eyes, 'but I'll drive myself, that way I can leave as soon as it's done.'

'If you're sure,' Bianca started to leave to finish getting ready herself, 'I guess I'll see you there then. Oh and when you take the pictures make sure you get one from both my left and right side, that way I can see which looks best.'

As she left Kat curled back up under her covers, she hated the whole idea of a Prom, so she wasn't sure why she was feeling so down, but Patrick hadn't even seemed bothered they weren't going to spend the evening together.

She stayed like that until she heard the shrill sound of Bianca greeting Joey die down, and the limo outside drive off. Feeling it was now safe she grabbed her car keys and trudged downstairs.

She was greeted at the bottom by Walter, dressed in a tux, grinning proudly as he flicked through the hundreds of pictures of Bianca he had just taken.

'Hey,' he said kissing her, 'I've still got half a memory card left, hold there,' he said as he started to take her picture.

'Dad,' Kat exclaimed blocking the lens with her hand.

'Just humor your old man ok?' Walter smiled, 'just one of us then we'll leave,' he said as he tried to set the timer on the camera.

'We?' Kat asked, 'I was just going to drive myself, besides Bianca would hate you going and spying on her.'

Walter smiled at the thought, 'well we all have our cross to bear, and I know I don't have as much hair as that manboy of yours,' he said straightening up, 'but it takes a real man to wear a tux, and I would be honored if you'd be my date to the Prom.'

The look on his face made it impossible for Kat to argue, 'thanks dad.' She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, 'but I'm not changing,' she smiled taking Walter's arm as he led her out to the car.

* * *

The school hall had been transformed into a wonderland, and as Bianca and Joey arrived Michael was just putting the finishing touches to the stage where the king and queen would be crowned.

Michael rushed straight for them. 'Hey guys what do you think? Isn't it amazing?' He gushed, 'where's Cameron?'

'Yeah it's great Michael,' Bianca laughed, 'he outside with Dawn. She's on the phone with her Dad, it sounded like bad news.'

'Oh,' Michael said looking disappointed, 'I was hoping he'd help me hang the last of the banners before everyone else arrived.'

'I'll help,' Joey volunteered an offer that made Michael burst with happiness as he led Joey to the back of the auditorium.

When Cameron eventually appeared, he looked crestfallen, 'Dawn's grandmother's suddenly been taken ill, her dad's just picked her up, and apparently they're going all the way to San Francisco tonight. She looked so upset, I wish there was something I could do.'

Bianca put her arm round him, but before she could say anything all hell broke loose at on the other side of the hall.

'AARRGGHHHH,' screamed Joey, 'don't touch it, I think it's broken.'

'What happened,' Bianca said running over and kneeling by Joey who was now spread eagled on the floor, with Michael flapping widely at his feet.

'I don't know,' Michael said shaking, 'we were hanging the banner-'

'-and I slipped,' Joey interjected through gritted teeth, 'I think I broke my ankle, babe it hurts so much.'

Bianca squeezed his hand tightly, 'we better get you to the hospital.'

'But how? The limo's already left and won't be back until later,' Cameron exclaimed worried.

'I'll drive,' Michael said quickly, 'I've got my dad's car.'

Several onlookers rushed to help carry Joey outside, but as they reached Michael's car Bianca stopped.

'Um, it's a convertible,' she said turning to Michael who just nodded, as he helped Joey into the passenger's seat, 'but there are only two seats,' she continued as Michael rushed round to the driver's side, 'how am I meant to come with you?'

'It's fine fivehead, you stay here, I'll be ok and I'll call you when I have news,' Bianca couldn't see any alternative so just nodded and quickly kissed Joey goodbye before Michael sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

Tabitha meanwhile, was ignoring the commotion, and was reveling in playing queen of the ball, barking orders, snapping people to attention every time she wanted a chair or table moved. She was in her element. What made it even better was that she was here as William Blankenship's date. She had been beginning to think he was never going to ask her, so yesterday when she got him to admit he didn't have a date, she kindly offered to go with him and it was all arranged. As more and more people started to filter in she saw Kat setting up her camera. She was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and, Tabitha happily observed, Patrick was nowhere to be seen.

'Aw Kat, not here with Patrick,' she said dragging Blank over on the pretence of having their picture taken, 'I can't say I'm surprised, everybody heard about his dodge reputation. It's amazing how some guys can be such rats while others treat you like royalty,' a smug smile spread across her face as she thread her arm through an uncomfortable looking Blank's.

Kat's eye's narrowed, 'Patrick and I are better than ever, but thank you for your concern. In fact it was the best thing that could have happened,' she looked between a nervous Blank and a Tabitha whose early pleasure was beginning to fade, 'now we have no secrets, and I know I'm the only girl he likes,' she glared knowingly at Blank before pulling a confused looking Walter away.

Tabitha shot daggers at Blank, quickly withdrawing her arm and whipping out her phone, 'I need to make a call.' Storming away she quickly called Michelle's number.

'You useless slut,' she barked down the phone, all I asked you to do was seduce Patrick Verona, but you couldn't even do that could you.'

'I don't care that you are half way through putting on your fake eyelashes,' Tabitha spat down the phone after a short pause, 'it just shows you can't send a stupid little girl into to do a women's job.' She cut the call off before Michelle could reply. Looking up she saw Blank still standing near Kat, laughing at something she'd said. Suddenly Tabitha couldn't breathe as anger and hatred boiled up inside and she became more determined than ever to remind Kat Stratford of her place.

* * *

As Michael drove through town he kept glancing sideways at Joey. They'd been driving for ten minutes and he hadn't had the courage to say one word. Ok Michael, just breathe normally, he said to himself, just because Joey is gorgeous and now you're sitting in a car with him, alone, there is no need to be nervous.

'How about some music,' he said eventually and with a great deal of effort. As soon as his recently acquired _Rocky Horror Glee Show_ CD began blaring out, he instantly felt calmer.

'This isn't how you thought you'd be spending your Prom huh?' Michael laughed.

'I know, it sucks, I had this special night with Bianca planned, and worst of all,' Joey said turning to face Michael, 'if my ankle is broken, then it'll take ages to recover, who knows when I'll play football again.'

'You really take you football seriously don't you?'

'I have to if I want to go to college,' Joey replied while slowly beginning to mouth the words to Time Warp. Michael did a double take as he saw Joey doing this. As it got to the chorus Joey began, albeit badly out of tune, singing at the top of his voice. That did it for Michael; this was the greatest night of his life.

* * *

Despite Bianca's initial bad mood at her evening being ruined, Cameron's company had quickly changed that, and she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. It probably didn't do much for her image spending half an hour with Cameron trying to recreate 'the route' from Friends, but somehow it didn't matter to her. She'd tried calling Joey a few times, but he was still waiting for his x-rays and he said he'd have to go straight home after to rest, so that put an end to what she'd intended for the evening. Even if Joey hadn't hurt himself, Kat's sick idea of a joke in bringing Walter would have put paid to the plan anyway. He would have notice immediately if they'd slipped away as intended. As she tried to follow Cameron's latest dancing invention, she was determined she'd find a way to make it up to Joey, but without anything else she could do tonight, she decided to just relax and enjoying herself.

* * *

Once Kat had taken all the photos she needed, she left Walter playing the unofficial chaperone and grabbed a lift home with Gaya. Now all she wanted to do was go to bed.

'OH JESUS CHRIST,' Kat screamed as she opened the door to her bedroom to find Patrick sitting on her bed. 'Do you get some sort of sadistic pleasure out of scaring the crap out of me?'

'No,' Patrick started laughing, 'though you do make it easy.'

'What are you doing here?'

'Well I figured just because I couldn't go to the Prom, the evening didn't have to be a total waste.' He got up and went round behind her, putting one of her old records on, 'so I thought we could have our own version, one that doesn't suck,' he grinned, handing her a cup, 'punch?'

Kat just laughed.

'But if you start to do the Macarena,' Patrick said taking her hands and placing them on his shoulders then sliding his own round her waist, 'I will kill you.' As they began slowly swaying to the music, they both laughed and spent the rest of the evening coming up with their own Prom traditions.


	10. Chapter 10 I Hate That I Love You

**Chapter Ten; I Hate That I Love You**

After the Prom, the students of Padua High started to prepare for the summer break. With Joey laid up with a sprained ankle, Bianca was enjoying having his full attention. After the original plan had failed, they decided to wait to sleep together until it just developed naturally, rather than organize weeks in advance. It meant the only think that was bothering Bianca that morning, was the feeling that she wasn't sure how this perfect situation was ever going to materialize.

Down the hall in the Stratford house, Kat's morning wasn't so trouble free. Recently things with Patrick had been great, he'd even started to live up to the traditional expectations of a boyfriend, call when he said, coming round to see her, and he was still getting on well with Walter. Kat still couldn't get her head round that development. She'd even wondered if he was ill, they'd had so few arguments. However this last week it was like back to square one. He was irritable, monosyllabic and for the past few days missing in action.

_Ready for another day in paradise?_ Kat said in a text to Patrick, in the hope he had woken up on the right side of the bed that morning.

However, as she drove to school he still hadn't replied. Fine, she thought to herself, if he wanted to be difficult, let him.

As Kat arrived at school her day was just getting worse. 'Do you mind?' She said, reaching the end of her tether as she addressed the guy learning causally against her locker.

'Not at all,' he waved his hand dismissively, without looking up from his phone. He had picked the wrong day. Slamming her heavy bag into him it received the desired effect. 'What the hell?' he exclaimed scoping down to retrieve the phone that had fallen in the assault.

'You said you didn't mind.' Kat's attempt at a sweet smile lasted about two seconds before she shoved him completely out of the way and grabbed a book from her locker.

The stranger just stood there arms folded giving Kat the once over. 'You know your little biker chick is out,' he nodded towards her boots.

Kat gave a mock grasp and slammed her locker shut, 'oh I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were part of the new school fashion police.'

'No, I don't go to school,' he said in a matter of fact tone. Kat was very quickly losing the small amount of patience she had left, so began to walk away.

He smiled, 'I'm just visiting my brother, actually I go to Brown.' Four magic words that were guaranteed to stop Kat in her tracks.

'Really?' she turned to face him again, but wasn't totally convinced.

'Really,' he replied stepping towards her, 'and given that you're reading _State of the World_,' he continued, taking Kat's book out of her hand and flicking through it, 'I'm guessing you actually have more than two brain cells to rub together, so I would have expected more than a 'fashion police' insult,' he shrugged putting air quotation marks round the final bit of his speech. Kat wasn't sure whether to be insulted or intrigued. However before she had time to decide he was striding off in the opposite direction, muttering something about going to see a man about a bike.

* * *

As Kat sat on her own at lunch she found herself counting down the hours until she could leave for the summer.

However her thoughts were soon interrupted by someone sitting down next to her. She looked up to see the familiar cocky grin of the guy she'd met this morning.

'I didn't get a chance to introduce myself properly, I'm Matt,' he held his hand out towards hers.

She cautiously shook it, 'Kat.'

'So run out of people to beat up have you?' Matt continued undeterred by her puzzled expression.

Kat felt her patience wearing thin again. 'If you're visiting your brother, why are you here annoying me?' Kat questioned.

'I couldn't find him, and then I saw you sitting here all alone. You fascinate me; you're not like all the brainless sheep that normally pass through this place.' Kat held his gaze for a little too long. 'Besides, I couldn't help notice you seemed vaguely interested when I said I went to Brown.'

'It's my dream to go to there,' Kat straighten up.

'Have you started your application yet?'

'Of course, well, I've started thinking about it.'

'It's no good thinking about it, you've got to start putting it in writing now, that way you have the whole summer to work on it and you'll be ready for the early application deadline in the fall.'

Kat was speechless, she wanted to argue, say it was none of his business, but instead she just felt unprepared.

Matt laughed at her expression, 'hey look, why don't you let me help you, you can come round mine after your finished here?'

'Ok,' Kat said eventually, 'why not.'

* * *

After dropping Bianca home, Kat followed Matt back to his house, but was shocked when she saw where they were.

'This is Patrick's house,' Kat said, starting up at the familiar window where she knew his room was.

'Oh you know my little brother do you?' Matt said leading her through the house into the kitchen, 'Not surprised, he's got a bit of a bad reputation, but don't worry, we're nothing alike.'

'Brother?' Kat questioned, struggling to absorb this new information.

'Yeah, well step-bother,' Matt called while he was rummaging in the fridge, 'his mom married my dad. Beer?' He reappeared with a couple of bottles.

'No thanks,' Kat remained hovering in the doorway; suddenly she didn't feel right about being here.

Matt just shrugged and sat down at the table motioning for Kat to join him, 'come on then.'

She hesitated, glancing at her watch, one hour wouldn't hurt, and it would just be to help her get started.

* * *

Two and a half hours later and Kat was feeling a lot more confident about her application, and, after hearing Matt's stories about what it was like on campus, she was even more determined it was the place for her. She had text Patrick telling him she was here, but with no response, and Matt had just snorted when he'd heard they were seeing each other.

As it started to get late, Kat was beginning to notice how Matt had been steadily throwing back the beers, and his gestures were getting more and more animated.

'I better go,' she said as Matt got up to grab another bottle.

'What, why? I've got loads more stories. Stay, Dad and Denise won't be back for a while,' he rushed round to block her path to the door.

'My dad will be expecting me home,' she said firmly as she finish gathering up her stuff, 'thanks for all your help though.'

'Come on Kat, we were just having fun,' he moved closer to her, 'don't worry about what Paddy will say,' he said in response to Kat checking her phone, 'the guy is a waste of space.'

Kat was growing uncomfortable as he continued to move closer to her, but as she tried to slip past him, he grabbed her tightly round the waist to stop her.

'Let me go!' She screamed, but his grip only seemed to tighten. Then several things seemed to happen at once. Matt's hold on her was removed as he was violently pulled backwards and thrown against wall. Patrick was standing, his face red with anger, as he stared at Matt.

Kat staggered slowly back towards the opposite wall, shock rendering her speechless as Matt recovered his composure. 'You've done it now Verona,' Matt cried as he flew at Patrick, knocking him straight to the ground.

As the brothers scrapped on the floor, Kat tried desperately to think of a way to stop it, before an ear piercing scream filled the kitchen.

Denise stood in the doorway, clutching the wall for support, while Dan hauled Matt off Patrick, holding them at arm's length.

Kat could do nothing but watch. Matt was bent over, breathing heavily, while Patrick was holding his hand to his mouth trying to stop the blood seeping through his split lip.

'How dare you behave like this in my house,' Dan's calm voice was filled with warning, as he helped Matt into the nearest chair, before rounding on Patrick. 'I've had my fill of this, you're a trouble maker, just like your father, and whereas he at least had the intellect to run before the police caught up with him, you haven't even got that,' she stepped towards his step-son, 'you'll rot in jail for all I care, but I want you out of this house, NOW,' he yelled.

Patrick looked up towards his mother, his eye's pleading for support, but Denise had her eyes glued to the floor. As she slowly made her way to one of the other kitchen chairs, she mumbling something under her breath and buried her face in her hands.

'And if you ever lay another finger on a member of my family again, I'll call the cops myself.' Dan finished before going to put a comforting arm round his wife's shoulders.

Kat opened her mouth to protest, to explain it had been Matt's fault, but before she could Patrick was pulling her away. 'Come on' he said, and without ever looking her in the eye, he dragged her back through the house and outside.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were sitting in silence on beach, just listening to the gentle sound of the waves.

'I didn't realize what it was like for you,' Kat said eventually handing Patrick another tissue to replace the blood sodden one he was holding to his mouth.

Patrick continued to stare off into space. He still hadn't looked at her properly since leaving the house.

'Will you just look at me please; I'm sorry, really sorry!' Kat started to ramble, not able to stand the tension any longer.

Patrick frowned, still staring at the ocean.

'I didn't know who he was until I got back to the house,' Kat continued to justify, 'and then when I found out, he was telling me all about Brown, and I guess I thought if I found out about your brother I'd find out more about you and-' she paused as an odd expression flashed across his face, '-and will you just tell me what you're thinking?'

'I'm sorry I over reacted, it's just the guys as jackass, he always has been. That's why I took off a couple of days ago, I know he was coming to town and I didn't want to deal with it. Why couldn't you just leave it alone, and trust me when I say my family is full of jerks,' Patrick said standing up.

'You never even told me you had a brother,' Kat immediately defended, leaping to her feat as Patrick started pacing down the beach.

'Step-brother, and if I had you wouldn't have let the matter drop,' he shot back.

'I would if you'd just been honest,' Kat exclaimed, 'God I hate how you never feel like you can talk to me.'

Patrick turned to face her for the first time that evening. 'Ok then, you want me to be honest. I hate it when you start singing; I mean seriously, you can't carry a tune,' he began, in a deadpan manner, 'and I hate your cooking, it tastes like crap.' It was too late now; everything came pouring out before he could stop it. 'I hate how you always have to be right and I hate the way you take everything I say the wrong way just to start an argument. I hate the way you always have to stick your nose in my business and that you always seem to be trying to change me. I hate that it makes me jealous just seeing you talk to another guy because I hate that I don't think I'll ever be good enough for you, and I hate the way you've screwed up my head.'

All Kat's remorse for everything that had happened this evening was suddenly replaced by disbelief as she processed what he'd said.

'Well I hate how you won't be honest with me about your life and that you just disappear when things get tough,' she started slowly, 'and that you think I'd judge you,' she said seriously. 'I hate your table manners, a pig eats better than you,' she said, finding her stride as she gestured to his t-shirt, which was long-overdue for a wash, and then flicked the collar of his jacket. 'I hate your motorbike, it's a death trap and how you're always wearing your leather jacket, even when it's warm out. I hate how you play everything down, the only thing you ever take seriously is when I shoot my mouth off and say things I don't even mean.'

Patrick's eyes narrowed in response to this, but his mouth started to turn up at the corners. 'I hate how you seem to have such a low opinion of yourself,' Kat continued, 'when really you're smart and could do anything you wanted. I hate how I can't stop thinking about you, because really you're all I want and I hate that you've made me question what I thought was important in my life.' When Kat finished she stared down at the sand, deep in thought.

Patrick started smiling, as he was becoming seriously turned on.

'I love you,' he said more seriously. Kat's head snapped up, but before she could reply Patrick bend his head down and kissed her firmly. 'Argh,' he exclaimed when he finally pulled away and reapplied the tissue to the cut in his lip. Kat laughed breathlessly.

'I love you too.' She smiled as Patrick slowly ran his thumb along her cheekbone, before standing up on her toes, she kissed him gently.


	11. Chapter 11 Sweet Home Ohio

**Chapter Eleven; Sweet Home Ohio – Part One**

'Girls come on; there could be traffic on the way to the airport, or a line to check in. We need to get going,' exclaimed Walter pacing by the front door, suitcase in hand.

Kat and Bianca slowly descended the stairs.

'Was he this bad when we moved here?' Bianca whispered to Kat.

'Yes,' she replied, rolling her eyes as Walter grinned up at them.

Padua High was on its summer break and the Stratford family was going away for a week.

'Why the long faces?' Walter asked as he led the way to the car. 'Your uncle Jimmy is turning fifty, and we're going back to Ohio for his party. It'll give you a vacation and the chance to catch up with your old friends, and especially after the fuss you both made about moving here in the first place, I'd have thought you'd be pleased to be going back.' He put one arm round each of them and squeezed them tight, 'now let me hear your excitement.'

'Yay,' the girls said together as somberly as possible.

* * *

Kat spent the plane journey listening to her ipod, complete with all the new songs Patrick had downloaded for her. After the incident with Matt, Patrick had been allowed back home, and nothing else had been mentioned. From the little Kat saw, this seemed to be the norm and she didn't dare try and change it, not with things with Patrick going so well.

Bianca meanwhile was excitedly reading Joey's horoscope. Since the Prom, Joey was back to his normal self. Without football as a distraction, they had just hung out, watching trashy movies and judging the styling faux pas of celebrities. In fact the only down side of the last couple of weeks had been Dawn, who had been forced to stay in San Francisco helping to care for her Gran, and Cameron's long face as a result.

'Ooo look at this,' Bianca said waving her magazine under Kat's nose, 'it says Capricorns are going to have a chance to final achieve their dreams. Do you think this means Joey might start modeling again?'

Kat was forced out of her daydream. 'Bianca these things are so vague they can fit anyone's life, we are able to decide our own destiny,' she said, despite the fact the Bianca was already absorbed in the next article.

* * *

Back in California, Patrick was at a loose end as he lay sprawled on the couch.

When he heard the door, Patrick leapt to his feet not wanting to confront Dan, but when it was just his mom, he slumped back down.

'Hey mom,' he said as she came to sit beside him.

'Hey sweetheart, you ok? Or are you just missing Kat?' she smiled, happy her son had found someone.

'Hey,' Patrick said defensively, 'Patrick Verona does not sit at home missing some chick,' but he couldn't help the smile crept over his face. 'Besides,' he continued, 'I've got to get used to it if she's going to be moving away for college,' he slumped down further deep in thought.

'What are you going to do about college?' Denise asked cautiously.

'Mom, don't go there again, I've told you it's not for me.'

'Fine, but you're going to have to find something to do with your life, you can't stay around here forever just because you feel you're protecting me!'

'And what happens if without me around to take his frustrations out on, Dan turns on you.' Patrick regretted saying it as soon as it was out of his mouth. It was one of those things he'd always thought but never said aloud. Denise looked shell shocked.

'I'm going to work on my bike,' Patrick said shifting uncomfortably as he heaved himself off the couch and trudged outside.

* * *

'Jim!' Walter exclaimed as he made his way through the hall towards his brother.

'Walt!' Jimmy cried in response, giving Walter an awkward man hug.

'How have you been?'

'Great little brother, Will's loving life at NYU and Viola..' Jimmy stuttered, 'well she's..'

'BIANCA!' Came a scream from the other side of the room.

'Speak of the devil,' Walter said, looking over to see Viola making her way towards for them.

'Hey uncle Walt, hey Kat,' Viola smiled before turning to Bianca, 'Oh B I have so much to tell you, come on let's get a drink.' The girls started to head for the kitchen.

'Non-alcoholic,' Jimmy screamed after them, shaking his head, 'We've had a few problems,' he said turning back to Walter.

'Come on, we'll grab a drink and you can tell me all about it,' Walter gave a sympathetic smile.

* * *

As the Strafford brothers sat in the study, Jimmy held his head in his hands, feeling at his wits end.

'She's fallen in with a bad crowd, years older than her,' Jimmy began to explain about his daughter. 'Drink, drugs, all sorts. Last week I found her in a compromising position with a guy who was twenty seven. Twenty seven Walter! She's only sixteen and my little princess, how am I meant to deal with that.'

'I've never been happy with my daughter's dating,' Walter laughed; his strict dating policy when it came to his daughter's was the ongoing family joke.

'I just wish I could take her away for a while, away from their influence.'

'Why doesn't she come live with us for a while,' Walter suggested, 'it would give her a break and I know Bianca would love having her around,' he nodded to where the cousins were deep in conversation.

Jimmy looked unsure, after all it was his responsibility.

'It wouldn't have to be for long,' Walter continued, 'maybe just a semester.'

'Bianca might be a good influence on her,' Jimmy said considering the proposal, 'but what if Viola dragged Bianca down to her level?'

'Not under my watch,' Walter smiled.

'It's worth a go,' Jimmy eventually agreed, lord knows he'd tried everything else.

* * *

Patrick was still working on his bike in the driveway two hours later when he heard a car grind to a halt a few yards down the road. The driver got out and opened the hood, but clearly didn't know what else to do.

Patrick laughed, why did people with nice cars never had any idea how they worked. Walking over he offered to helped.

It didn't take long to fix and the guy looked gratefully towards Patrick as the car roared into life again.

'Thanks mate, you do this for a living?' The guy looked asked.

'No, I'm still in High school, I do it for pleasure,' Patrick smiled.

'Well you should think about it as a career, you're good. I'm Henry Clarkson, of Weyland and Clarkson motors,' Patrick didn't look convinced. He surely couldn't be the owner of one of the largest mechanics in California.

'Relax,' Henry laughed, noticing Patrick's expression, 'I handle the business side and leave the cars up to my partner and team,' he said in response to Patrick's expression.

'We take on a few interns each year, so if you're interested give us a call and we'll talk about it,' he said handing over his business card. 'You'd have to finish school first, but it's an open ended offer.'

'Thanks,' Patrick muttered looking at the card.

'Thanks for your help kid,' Henry Clarkson called as he got back in the car and sped off.

* * *

The following day, the Strafford's returned to their old town so they could catch up with their friends, but while Bianca disappeared to the mall, there was only one place Kat wanted to go.

As Kat reached Maggie's café, she felt comforted by the familiarly for the first time since they arrived. She had barely sat down when she was pulled into bear hug by Maggie, the owner, and women who had helped her deal with her Mum's death.

'Katarina Stratford,' Maggie smiled holding her head in her hands, 'how are you sweetheart?'

'I'm fine,' Kat smiled back, 'we're just back for a week, visiting family.'

'Well you just sit there and I'll bring you your favorite.' Maggie said disappeared.

Kat looked round, and nothing had changed. The same pictures hung on the wall, the occasional one of celebrities who had passed through, but mostly of locals who would just come here to relax. Her gaze rested on a framed picture which had been given pride of place behind the till. It was of a six year old Kat, grinning broadly in her mother's arms.

She listened as the same bell rang out to greet a new customer, but then an all too familiar voice drifted across the room. As she looked up she saw herself staring straight into the eyes of Josh Rose, the first guy she'd ever loved, the first guy she'd slept with, and the first guy to break her heart.

…**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates recently, but yes I am continuing it and I will finish it I promise! (I find it so annoying when people don't finish their stories) there are about four more chapters left, and I want to say thank you for everyone who had been reading and reviewing my story! I really appreciate it! **_


	12. Chapter 12 Sweet Home: Ohio Part Two

**Chapter Twelve; Sweet Home Ohio – Part Two**

_Previously on Marriage of True Minds:_

_Kat listened as the same bell rang out to greet a new customer, but then an all too familiar voice drifted across the room. As she looked up she saw herself staring straight into the eyes of Josh Rose, the first guy she'd ever loved, the first guy she'd slept with, and the first guy to break her heart._

* * *

Kat glared at him, her fist involuntary clenched by her side. She had known it was a possibility she'd run into him when they returned to Ohio but not here. They'd come here on their second date, and she'd explained how much it had meant to her. She grew more frustrated at the thought. Josh shifted uncomfortably under her stern gaze, studying the floor as he followed his friend to the long counter by the window.

Kat got up quickly, not trusting that she wouldn't do something stupid, which would only embarrass Maggie. Making her way to the bathroom, she slumped over the sink, trying to sort her head out.

Splashing cold water on her face to try and calm herself down, it wasn't long before Bianca walked in.

'Kat! Maggie said you were back here, what have you been doing? Dad sent me to find you, we're-' she paused noticing Kats expression. 'What's wrong?'

'Josh is out there?'

'Shit,' Bianca replied taking a step towards Kat, 'what did he say?'

'Nothing, I ran in here before I did something stupid like smash his worthless little face in.'

Bianca was about to reach out and hug her sister, but recoiled on hearing Kat's tone.

'I know the guy's a jerk, but you're over reacting, you can't just stay here until he leaves. Just ignore him; come on.' Bianca grabbed her hand and started dragging her back towards the café. Kat followed, confused at how Bianca had suddenly become the voice of reason.

Kat kept her eye's trained on the door; studiously avoiding looking in the direction of Josh and his friend who had their back to them.

However, as she passed where they were sitting, she couldn't help but over hear their conversation.

'Dave, you remember Kat don't you?' Josh was saying, oblivious to the fact that the subject of their conversation was now standing behind them. Kat stopped dead in her track.

'Oh yeah,' the friend replied smirking, 'the shrew you dated. It look you so long to get into her pants we even made a bet on if you'd ever manage it.'

'Yeah and you still haven't paid up,' Josh laughed, giving his friend a playful punch on the shoulder.

'I still don't reckon you did, it was very convenient that she moved straight after.'

Josh laughed, leaning back in his chair, 'thank God she moved when she did, saved me the trouble of dumping her when Hannah started showing an interest in me. Now there was a girl who knew how to have fun.'

'Yeah, shame she quickly realized it was more fun with Richard Sykes than with you,' the friend laughed.

Kat's mouth hung open as she the conversation washed over her, while Bianca stared in shock. 'Kat…' Bianca started, but Kat ignored her. Reaching out for the nearest drink she could find, muttering an apology to its owner, she ceremoniously tipping it over Josh's head. He jumped up with such a mixture of shock and anger on his face as he rounded on Kat, she couldn't help but laugh as he tried to wipe the juice out of his eyes.

'What the fuc-' he started but Kat didn't let him continue, storming outside with Bianca hot on her heels, struggling to keep a straight face.

'Kat are you insane?' Josh shouted as he followed her out, ringing out his t-shirt as he yelled after her, 'no wonder we didn't work, you're as crazy as your father! I can't believe I even spent a whole night with you, it wasn't even worth it.'

Bianca, who was behind Kat, struggling to keep up in her heels, turned at this outburst, and striding back, she slapped him right round the face.

'That funny because I heard Hannah put on facebook that you couldn't even last 5 minutes let alone a whole night and that's why she dumped you.' Bianca spat before turning back and racing towards a gob smacked Kat.

'Come on,' she said pulling Kat with her as she headed down the street.

'I can't believe you did that,' Kat said, still shaking her head in disbelief.

'Yeah well, he had it coming. Patrick's way better for you,' she said smiling, 'let's go home.'

Kat nodded. 'I'd love to see Dad's face if he found out you just beat the crap out of some guy,' she said linking her arm in Bianca's, 'thanks for having my back.'

'You're welcome. Besides, I learnt from the best,' Bianca said smiling up at her sister.

* * *

'NO,' screamed Viola, as her dad finished telling her the arrangement, 'I'm not going.' She was going to stay with Walter and the girl's until Christmas, and he'd already spoken to the school, who were willing to accept her and a temporary transfer.

'You can't do this to me, it'll ruin my life,' she continued throwing herself into a nearby chair.

'Stop being so dramatic Vi, you said yourself you hate this town, and I know you'll enjoying spending time with Bianca?'

'I want to get out of here and go to New York, not some other loser town, with a bunch of deadbeats, Bianca being the only exception. I can't believe you're pawning your own daughter off on someone else.'

Jimmy flinched at this, hating the truth behind it, 'what else can I do Viola?' He said sounding defeated, 'I think the space would do you good, just try it until term starts and if you don't want to stay, you can come home.' He knelt down by his daughter's head, 'please give this a try?'

'Fine. I'll stay for the last two weeks of summer, but after that I'm coming back here and doing my sophomore year with my friends.'

* * *

As they arrived back in California, everyone was unusually quiet. Walter went straight off to the hospital to try and catch up on what he's missed, and Bianca left quickly to see Joey, eager to introduce him to Viola, who was refusing to show any enthusiasm out of principle.

Kat meanwhile, was relishing the chance to see Patrick again, she's missed him this week, although she would, under no circumstances, ever admit that to the man himself.

'Hey,' she said as he finally appeared at her widow.

'Hey back,' he said as he clambered inside. 'I'm glad you're back,' he smiled but Kat didn't return it.

'Why are you using the window?'

'I was hoping to catch you unpacking your underwear,' he shrugged before kissing her firmly.

'I missed you,' he said when they eventually drew apart, 'I haven't had a good argument all week.'

Kat laughed and flopped back on her bed, where she was quickly joined by Patrick. 'So how was your trip?' He continued propping himself up one elbow.

'Uneventful,' she lied, 'what's been happening here? Tell me anything that isn't remotely related to anything in Ohio?' Patrick looked at her curiously, but decided to let it go.

'Well actually something eventful did happen here,' he said before continuing to explain how he had met with Henry Clarkson, and had been offered an internship after he graduated High School.

Kat listened carefully, 'are you going to take it?'

'Yeah, I figure why not,' Patrick said looking nonplused about the whole thing.

'That great,' Kat said hugging him tightly, 'though Patrick Verona making a plan about his future. That won't do anything for you reputation,' she laughed as Patrick suddenly shifted so he was on top of her.

'Then I'll have to find a way to keep you quiet so you don't tell anyone,' he smirked before kissing her again.

* * *

'Joey!' Bianca screamed, jumping into his arms as soon as he had opened the door.

'Hey fivehead, I'm so glad your back,' Joey smiled before kissing her.

Viola tried to look disapproving, but couldn't help smiling at her favorite cousin looking so happy, and this Joey she's heard so much about on the plane back was cute.

'Joey, this is my cousin Viola, she's going to be staying with us until Christmas, isn't that great!' Bianca beamed as Joey held his hand out for Viola to shake. 'It's nice to meet you,' Joey said smiling broadly. Viola was slightly taller than Bianca and had dark brown eyes, but they looked very similar. They even had the same laugh, Joey observed as the three of them went inside.

'You know Joey,' Viola said turning to face him, once they were seated in the lounge, 'Bianca is right you do have the perfect body for a model, and your smile is perfect for a billboard campaign.'

Joey shifted uncomfortably. 'I'm not doing that anymore, I'm going to play professional football instead.'

'But that's such a waste,' Viola continued with enthusiasm, 'I mean, I spent a week in New York and some of the biggest names there don't have half the looks you do, you might have to start modeling other people's lines, but I'd bet anything you'd be fast tracked for your own clothing line, fragrance, the works.'

'Really?' Joey asked, a small smile creeping on to his face.

'Oh absolutely, but you have to go to New York, that's where the action is. It's where I'm going to go to doing fashion designing, despite the way my dad tried to hold me back, you can't let little setbacks get in your way.'

Bianca felt distinctly like a three wheel. She had told Viola about Joey's modeling ambition, but had told her not to mention it as she thought it would make Joey feel awkward. Instead he was chatting away happily to her about it, in the way Bianca had wished he'd been doing with her for months.

'So how's Cameron? And Dawn?' Bianca interrupted, not liking how left out of the conversation she was. 'Dawn said she needed to talk to me about something but it could wait until I got back?'

'Oh,' Joey said as if suddenly remembering she was there, 'her and Cameron broke up. She said something about having to move to San Francesco permanently to take care of her Gran, and she didn't want to do the long distance thing. Though the way Cameron was talking I got the impression they were going to break up soon anyway.'

'But I've only be gone a week, how'd everything chance so dramatically?' Bianca cried.

'Beats me,' Joey shrugged before turning back to Viola, 'so tell me what New York is really like?'

Bianca tuned the rest of the conversation out and excused herself to call Dawn, determined to get the full story, as she was sure Joey had got it wrong.

* * *

Unfortunately for Bianca Joey hadn't got the details wrong and she was forced to accept her bestfriend was moving away. The last two weeks of summer, Bianca spent trying to talk to both Dawn and Cameron, saying that absence would only make the heart grow fonder. However, they both seemed remarkably resigned to the fact that the relationship was over, and if they hadn't been friends with her, it probably wouldn't have lasted as long as had. The distraction of trying to sort out her friends love lives also ended up having an adverse effect on her own. The weeks dragged on and Bianca found herself growing further and further away from Joey, who in return was spending an increasing amount of time with Viola, who had even agreed to stay in California until Christmas.

However it was a week into the new term when things finally came to a head. She had intended to refocus her energy on Joey; after all, surely he was only spending so much time with Viola because she was distracted. With this in mind she planned to surprise him after his last lesson with a romantic date, just the two of them. However, when she finally found him still sitting in his Math class, he was sitting with Viola, deep in conversation.

'I love Bianca, and I know she wants me to succeed, but I just can't seem to talk to her about these things.' Joey was saying, his tone serious.

'Sometimes it's easier to talk to someone else, but you guys have other things in common,' Viola said quietly, Bianca had to move close to hear.

'We used to, but lately I'm not so sure, I don't want to hurt her.'

Bianca didn't want to hear anymore. Turning and running back down the hallway she ran straight into Cameron.

'Hey what's wrong?' He said, putting an arm gently round her shoulders and guiding her towards a bench.

After explain what she'd overheard, Bianca finally let the tears she'd been hold back run down her face.

'What's worse is I've been thinking the same thing,' she said between sobs, 'don't get me wrong when we're kissing it's still great, it's like all I want to do, and when he runs his hand through my hair-' Cameron shifted uncomfortably as she continued to describe Joey's kissing prowess. He didn't need to hear the details.

'But we never talk anymore, and I don't think we even have that much in common,' Cameron tuned back in when she returned to her original point. 'Whereas every time I see him and Viola together they're talking and laughing, I don't blame him for liking her more than me.'

'Joey likes Viola?' Cameron asked confused as he appeared to have missed a step.

'Well why wouldn't he? She's like me a year ago, fun, captivating, gorgeous. I'm not even sure why I'm upset, although Joey is probably the hottest boyfriend I'll ever have. I want someone who's like a best friend and a boyfriend.'

Cameron sighed and squeezed her shoulders in a friendly hug. 'I felt the same about my relationship with Dawn,' Cameron said seriously. 'But listen Bianca. Viola will never be as captivating as you. It's like fashion, she's the latest fad that everyone has to own, but pretty soon they're all being sold on ebay. Whereas you're like a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes; you're designer.'

Bianca laughed, 'thanks Cameron.'

As she hugged him before getting up to leave, Cameron couldn't help looking after her and he struggled to control the butterflies he felt in him stomach.

* * *

For Kat, the first few weeks of her last year at school were spent trying to finish her collage application form. However, as she finished it, her handed paused over final signature. Patrick was now committed to staying here and doing his internship. Did she really want to move to the other side of the country?

'You have to send it.'

Kat's thoughts were interrupted by Blank suddenly sitting down next to her.

'What are you talking about?'

'Look, I know you hate that I can ready you so well, but I can tell you're hesitating over whether or not you want to do something that will take you away from that boyfriend of yours,' Blank smiled, but continued talking before she could interrupt, 'and before you say anything, this isn't about me liking you. I appreciate you like the grease monkey more than me, maybe you were dropped on your head as a child, whatever, but this is a choice you have to make based on what's best for you and you alone.'

'What if we can do the long distance thing?'

'Then maybe your epic high school romance will be more Cathy and Heathcliff than Elizabeth Bennett and Mr Darcy,' Blank shrugged.

'I thought you'd be pleased if I wasn't competing against you for a place and Brown?'

'Actually I've decided to return to England and take up a place at Oxford, so I won't be applying for Brown.'

'Oh,' Kat tried to change the subject as she turned the conversation to Tabitha, who still had her claws into Blank, although her snide comments to Kat had decreased as a result.

'So why are you with her?'

'Keep you enemies close,' Blank grinned, 'beside she can be nice when she'd not being a bitch.'

Kat laughed before looking back down at her application.

'I've got to go, but good luck,' he said motioning towards the form.

Kat stared back at her application, took a deep breath and signed. She wasn't sure what was going to happen over the next year, but she knew she would regret not trying to chase her dream.


	13. Chapter 13 Just Say Yes

**Chapter Thirteen; Just Say Yes**

There was one thing Viola Stratford wanted, besides becoming an internationally acclaimed fashion designer, and that was having a good time. She had seen how quickly life could change when her mom had walked out on her dad three years ago. That was when things had started to go wrong. She was never deliberately trying to upset her dad by acting out. It was just her way of establishing control.

She had calmed down when she moved to California, Bianca had been a good influence on her, but she never thought that when the party of the year presented itself, she would rather stay at home. The problem was Joey would be there. She had instantly liked Joey, he was gorgeous, funny, had similar ambitions. He would have been perfect, if it wasn't for the fact that he was dating Bianca. Back in Ohio she never thought twice about these things, or the consequences, but this was different, it was her cousin's boyfriend, and she wanted him to be more than a drunken hook up. So she decided there was only one thing for it, she was going to avoid him. She felt sure Joey liked her too, and she was never wrong about these things, but he was probably just being a typical guy. She would be leaving in a just over a month, and Joey would go back to being happy with Bianca.

* * *

Walter was not happy about the party. His teenage daughters going to what he knew would be a 'wild night' was his idea of hell. Parties were never like this in his day. Walter had never really been popular enough in his day to be invited to most parties, but this just meant he had come up with his own idea of what they were like, and he was sure they were more civilized affairs. He had made a deal with Bianca that she could only go if Kat went with her, knowing full well Kat would rather die than go. This was a sure fire way of ensuring they all stayed at home watching re-runs. Kat, however, never did what was expected of her, and as a result he was now watching Kat and Bianca depart the house, accompanied by Viola, whose over enjoyment of these type of events, was the reason she was staying with them in the first place.

* * *

In fact, Kat had no intention of going to the party. There were several reasons for this. First she would rather die than attend a party where the rest of the student population were getting so drunk they couldn't remember where they were, that's if some of them knew in the first place. Secondly, last time she had been forced to endure one of these parties, she very nearly did die of embarrassment after she- well maybe it's best not to remember the details. Thirdly, she had other plans for the night. After her conversation with Blank over her application, she decided whether she was successful or not, her future wasn't in California. Now the only question that remained was where Patrick fitted into this. So after dropping Bianca off at the party she went over Patrick's.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Bianca and Viola arrived. Bianca quickly left to find Joey, as a good girlfriend should do, she thought, while Viola, keen to avoid Joey for as long as possible, went in search of a drink.

'Hey Cameron,' Bianca said as she found her friend sitting alone in the sitting room, 'why are you here alone?' She sat down in the chair next to him, forgetting her intended search for Joey.

'Oh well I came with Michael, but it seems he found my company boring, so wandered off to mingle or something. I wasn't really listening,' Cameron said picking up a large beer. He didn't particularly enjoy the taste, but he'd been abandoned by his best friend and he was probably going to have to watch Bianca make out with Joey the whole night. Drinking seemed the only option.

'Oh well,' Bianca said reaching out and taking the drink out of his hand taking a large gulp. 'I guess you'll have to settle with me for company,' she smiled.

* * *

Viola had just done her second shot of Sambuca when Joey entered the kitchen. 'Hi,' he said smiling when he saw her, thinking how hot she looked.

'Hi,' Viola replied before moving towards the door.

'Vi, have I done something,' Joey asked grabbing her arm to stop her walking away, 'it's just after I talked to you about my problems with Bianca last week, you seem to have been avoiding me?'

'Joey you're being paranoid, I'm simply trying to meet as many people as I can before I leave, have as much fun as I can,' she gave a nervous laugh. The shots also appeared to have gone to her head and she seemed to lose control of her hands, which were now attached to Joey's chest of their own accord. She knew she should have had more than cereal for dinner, rookie mistake.

'Oh I see, well I won't keep you,' Joey released his grip and stood aside, looking dejected. 'No Joey, not like that,' Viola said quickly, unable to stand the look in his eyes, 'I mean, it's just- you and Bianca,' she stammered.

'I think me and Bianca are done,' Joey said simply without looking up at her.

Viola reacted on impulse and leaned forward, kissing Joey firmly, relaxing as she felt him kiss her back. It was just as she imagined.

However, it was at that moment that Bianca and Cameron decided to get some more to drink and were therefore witness to this scene.

Bianca was staring at them with an unreadable expression on her face, while Cameron looked frantically between the kissing couple and his friend.

As Bianca seemed rooted to the spot Cameron decided to act. Storming up to them, he tried to appear confident as he tapped Joey on the shoulder, clearing his throat.

The couple broke apart, breathing heavily.

'Oh shit, Bianca,' Joey said releasing his hold on Viola, but his path was quickly blocked by Cameron.

'I don't think she wants to talk to you after what you've just done,' he said pushing Joey back slightly.

'I don't think this is any of your business,' Joey said slightly annoyed.

'B-Bianca is my friend, and therefore, it is my business,' Cameron continued, refusing to move despite how much he wanted to. Even though he was a lot taller than Joey, he was pretty sure he didn't stand a chance in a fight.

Bianca stared in shock; this wasn't going to end well. 'Stop,' she shouted as Joey began to move towards Cameron to force him out the way. 'Come on,' she said grabbing Cameron's hand and pull him back through the house.

Joey and Viola suddenly had no idea what to say to each other, or how to act.

'I think I should go talk to Bianca,' Joey managed to get out. Viola just nodded as Joey left to find her.

* * *

'Bianca, are you ok? Of course you're not ok, you must be crushed, humiliated, angry, you must feel-'

'Nothing,' Bianca replied simply. 'I don't care at all,' she smiled. She really meant it, and she knew why.

Cameron opened his mouth to start rambling again before closing it, processing what she said. The stress must have caused her to go mad he thought.

'Come again?'

'I think they're perfect for each other. Viola is like me, and that probably what drew Joey to her in the first place, but there just seemed to be something missing with us, whereas they are perfect together. But thank you for sticking up for me, it was so sweet.'

Cameron wasn't sure what to say, but was spared having to think of something by Joey interrupting them.

'Bianca, I need to talk to you,' Joey said gently pulling her away.

'Sure, actually I need to talk to you too,' she said quickly to stop Cameron from defending her honor again.

As they went outside and sat down they both looked at each other, expecting each other to start.

'Joey, it's ok that you like Viola-'

'Bianca, I'm sorry, but I really like Viola-'

They both said at the same time. Bianca laughed, but Joey looked horrified.

'Oh Bianca, I'm so sorry, I never meant to do this to you, it's just she's so-'

'Joey,' Bianca interrupted, placing a hand on his arm, 'it's ok, and I think you're great, but things never really ran deep with us. I agree that we're better as friends.'

Joey looked straight at her, trying to establish if this was a trick, Chastity used to do it all the time to test him and it used to make his head hurt.

'Really Joey, I'm happy for you and Viola, she deserves someone like you.' She kissed him lightly on the cheek and stood up to leave but Joey remained slumped in the chair.

'You really are the greatest fivehead, I just wish-'

'I know Joey,' Bianca said, 'now go enjoy the party,' she laughed at how happy he looked as he ran back through the house.

As soon as he was gone, Cameron appeared with a concerned look on his face.

'Hey Cameron, do you reckon you could give me a lift home?'

* * *

The car journey was a silent affair, each lost in their thoughts. As they pulled up outside the house, Cameron eventually spoke.

'Bianca, are you really ok? About Joey I mean.'

'Yeah, I really am. Given the way we started it was hardly surprising he started liking someone else while we were still together. Not that I'm innocent, I like someone else too,' she said turning to face Cameron.

'Oh,' Cameron looked out of the window,

'So maybe,' Bianca continued a smile creeping on to her face, 'we could go out tomorrow and discuss it?'

Cameron signed, yet again he was going to have to listen to Bianca gush about her latest crush, 'sure,' he said turning back towards her, trying to look happy, but not succeeding. 'What are friends for?'

'Great,' Bianca said, quickly reaching forward and kissing Cameron softly on the lips, 'I can't wait.' Cameron was too shocked to speak. Bianca's smile grew as she got out of the car and went into the house. It was a full five minutes before Cameron felt in control enough of his senses to safely drive home.

* * *

It was quite late by the time Kat had thought through her plan enough to actually carry it through. Arriving at Patrick's house she eventually located his room, and a ladder, and began climbing. Tapping lightly on the window she waited, but without answer, so gave up and let herself in. The window wouldn't open fully so she was forced to try and wiggle through and ended up in a heap on his bedroom floor.

'Shit,' she exclaimed.

Patrick who until this time had been asleep woke with a start, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness to see what had happened.

'Kat what the fu-'

'Shut up,' she said in a forceful, but playful way, 'I need to talk to you about something and I need you to let me finish before you talk,' she continued standing up straight.

Patrick slumped back down, and closed his eyes again a smile creeping across his face, 'I love it when you're strict.'

Suddenly Kat was hovering over him, 'OUCH,' he exclaimed as Kat pushed him violently, causing him to almost fall out of the bed. 'This is serious,' she said.

'Alright, alright, I'm getting up,' he said slowly pushing the covers off and getting out of bed. Kat looked him up and down as she released he was just wearing his boxers.

Patrick followed her eye line and cleared his throat pointedly, 'eyes up here Stratford,' he laughed motioning for her to look at his face.

Kat's face grew red as she cleared her throat. 'Um, well,' she started but couldn't seem to concentrate, 'that's all you wear to bed?' she asked eventually.

'Well, I know it's more than you normally see me wear in bed, but-' Patrick began grinning but was quickly interrupted as Kat playfully shoved his chest. She was still struggling to string a coherent sentence together. A fact Patrick found hilarious.

'Maybe you'd be more comfortable if we were wearing similar attrite?' He continued eventually turning serious.

'Yes, thank you,' Kat smiled and turned to sit at his desk while Patrick put some clothes on. However she'd barely made two steps across the room before Patrick was behind her, pulling her closer to him, and gently lifting her t-shirt up.

'Oi,' she cried slipping out of his grip. 'You are such a jerk,' she said fighting a smile.

'Fine,' Patrick said grabbing a t-shirt off the floor before sitting back down on the bed, 'so why are you here?'

'I sent my application Brown.'

'That's great,' he smiled, but there wasn't a lot of enthusiasm in his voice, 'but I knew you were going to do that.'

'If I get in, it means I'll be moving there,' Kat continued.

'Well yeah, it'd be a bitch of a commute otherwise,' Patrick said. He hardly needed reminding that Kat might soon be on the other side of the country.

'Well, don't you think we should discuss what this means, I know we don't tend to do this whole talking thing, but we have to at some stage,' she started to ramble.

'You're making no sense?' Patrick interrupted. He was too tired for this.

'Okay, here it goes, Patrick, I want you to come with me to Rhode Island? I know it'll be a change, and I'm asking you make a sacrifice, but you said yourself you hate this town,' Kat could feel herself babbling, 'so, what do you reckon?'

'Kat I can't,' Patrick said running a hand through his hair, 'I mean I know I hate this town, but my internship is here and-'

'I looked into it and there are similar opportunities in Rhode Island, better ones,' Kat interrupted desperately.

'It's not just that,' Patrick continued, 'I can't leave mom, you know how things are,' his voice developed the even deeper tone it always did when his family was mentioned.

Kat's face fell. 'So what's the alternative? A long distance relationship, they never work.'

Patrick looked surprised.

'So that's it? Move with you or break up with you?' Patrick said growing angry, 'I won't be forced by an ultimatum, and I won't leave my mom.'

Kat looked stunned, the words had left her mouth but she didn't mean them. She certainly didn't want the latter. She wanted Patrick to fight for her. She wanted reassurance it would be different from her relationship with Josh. Instead he was getting angry and her pride got in the way.

'Well I guess I got my answer,' she spat, climbing out of the window without looking back.

Patrick watched her go, before punching the wall in frustration and collapsing back into bed.


	14. Chapter 14 Slipping Through My Fingers

**Chapter Fourteen; Slipping Through My Fingers**

The following day Bianca was sitting on Kat's bed asking how things had gone with Patrick.

'He said NO?' Shrieked Bianca, as Kat explained the whole tale.

'He said he can't leave his mom. Then I made it sound like a demand and he got pissed and now I'm pretty sure it's over.'

'But that doesn't mean you have break up, I mean you'll be back for Christmas, and he can come see you-'

'I haven't exactly got a good track record of relationships especially long distant ones. Besides we fight when we live in the same town, let alone it we lived three thousand miles apart.'

'The distance might help you fight less,' Bianca tried, 'besides this will be different from Josh,' she said confidently. 'Have you even spoken to him about this?'

'No, and I don't intend too, I put my heart on the line and told him I want to be with him and he's made his decision.'

'Only because he doesn't know the full story, and honestly I think you're being unreasonable.'

'Since when did you become the sensible one?' Kat questioned.

'Since I put my childish infatuation for Joey behind me and realized how much I like Cameron, and I don't mean as a friend.' Bianca smiled unable to help from tell someone any longer.

'What? When did this happen?'

'Last night at the party, oh Joey's ok with it, actually he with Viola now.'

Kat's mouth hung open.

'Jesus Bianca, this isn't some TV show, shouldn't there be some sort of suitable gap between boyfriends?'

'Not when you're mature enough to talk openly about what you're really feeling,' Bianca said, getting defensive. 'Viola and Joey like each other, and the lines of friendship have always been a bit blurred with Cameron, mainly from his side. But now I'm ready to mix them up,' she continued triumphantly, 'starting with lunch today.'

Kat shook her head in confusion. Her sister watched way too many romantic movies.

'Well I'm happy for you and spoink,' she said eventually, earning a playful punch on the arm, 'but if you don't mind, I have my own plans for today, and they centre entirely around this bed.'

Bianca started to retreat back to her own room laughing, 'I'd phrase it differently if dad asks.'

* * *

Walter was still blissfully unaware of his change in the relationship status of his daughters as he arrived home that evening.

As he went to grab the carton of orange juice from the fridge, he turned, only to be face to face with Joey, standing only in his boxers.

Dropping the carton, he gripped the nearest counter for support.

'Oh hey Dr Stratford, don't worry, this is not what it looks like,' Joey said deliberately, holding his hands up.

'Oh thank god,' Walter muttered mostly to himself, 'I knew working a double shift might do this to me, it's sent me mad,' he gave a small crazed laugh. 'I've started to imagine coming home and finding my daughter's boyfriend near to naked in my kitchen having already, or about to commit, unspeakable things to my daughter.' He looked up at Joey again, staring so hard, willing him to disappear.

Joey laughed before noticing Walter's ever reddening face.

'Like I said don't worry, I haven't slept with Bianca,' he said quickly. Walter relaxed only slightly. 'No,' Joey said unabashed, 'I slept with Viola.'

'WHAT?' Walter bellowed.

Joey didn't try to explain; instead he made a run for sitting room. Viola had assured him, that she wasn't a virgin, and the speed of this relationship was fine with her. Although for Joey, who had been forced into celibacy during his time with Bianca, this still was not speedy enough. This combined with the added assurance that her uncle knew this fact, reassured Joey.

Luckily for him, but perhaps unluckily for Walter's blood pressure, Bianca chose that moment to comes home with Cameron.

While Joey stood behind the couch, Walter blocked the doorway, and therefore his only exit.

'Bianca sweetheart, would you mind explaining how when I left this morning you said you were going for a lunch date, and when I come home, I find your boyfriend fresh from making the beast with two backs with your cousin,' he said through gritted teeth.

'Oh,' Bianca said looking at Joey with a slightly pained expression. Clearly things had developed quickly when she left them at the party. Her date with Cameron had been wonderful, but she still reserved the right to feel slightly hurt that her ex-boyfriend had immediately jumped into bed with someone else.

'Well,' she continued, realizing he dad was still waiting, 'you see Joey and I broke up last night and he is now seeing Viola,' she smiled as if it was all perfectly simple.

'So you are not dating IT,' he gestured towards Joey, 'anymore?' Walter said looking skeptical.

'Nope,' Bianca laughed and Walter finally started to breathe, at least that was a start.

'I'm now dating Cameron instead,' Bianca continued linking arms with Cameron who was nervously trying to avoid looking at anyone.

'Huh? I need to sit down,' Walter said rubbing his temples the way people tend to do when they've processing new information. As Joey took advantage of this change in topic to slip back upstairs, Bianca sat down and began explaining the whole thing to her father.

* * *

'Oi Verona,' Bianca said storming up to Patrick at school on Monday. She felt buoyant after her success with her father. Not only had she convinced him not to send Viola back off to Ohio immediately, after he'd had a conversation with Cameron, he also seemed pacified that her new boyfriend wouldn't try and take her innocence anytime soon.

Now all she had to do was sort out the mess that was her sister's love life, as Kat clearly wasn't going to do anything about it, and having her mope around the house was putting a dampener on her own happy mood.

Patrick was not used to being addressed like this so turned around, a face like thunder.

'Do you have some sort of death wish?' He said, not caring that it was Kat's sister that was now storming towards him. He was not in the mood.

'No, you clearly do, if you think you can just blow my sister off and get away with it.' She said jabbing in the chest. Patrick wasn't sure whether to laugh at the similarity to how Kat looked in a temper or leave before he said something he'd regret.

'Look, she's the one making plans to move to other side of the country not me, AND,' he continued quickly to stop Bianca interrupting, 'she'd the one that said she didn't want a long distance relationship.'

'Didn't you even think to ask why?' Bianca said loudly, drawing the attention of several other students who were amused by the tiny blonde cheerleader squaring up to the school convict.

'She was in a relationship before we moved here, and despite promises to stay together, he treated her really badly, he used her and broke her heart,' Patrick cringed, but didn't interrupt. 'Look I know my sister can be a bitch sometime, but it's because she doesn't like letting her guard down. She loves you, lord know why when you let her get away that easily.' Bianca walked away not let him respond, she could tell she'd hit a nerve so now all she had to do was let him do the rest.

Patrick just stood in shock. No one told him what to do. She knew nothing anyway, so what if Kat was the first girl he'd wanted to call his girlfriend, and he'd barely slept since the fight at his house. Patrick Verona did not need a woman.

Perhaps if Patrick had decided to skip class that day he would have gone on believing that. However as he sat down at the back of the English classroom he noticed Kat talking to Blank the douche and he knew he was kidding himself.

* * *

Kat wandered down the hall once again forming the plan to go to classes and get home again, talking to as few people as possible in the process. It seemed she had been doing that a lot more since moving here.

'AARRGGHH,' she screamed as she was once again pulled into the stairwell. Looking up at Patrick she quickly composed herself and tried to leave.

'Kat wait, I need to talk to you,' Patrick said pushing the door closed and blocking her path out.

'I'm sorry I overreacted. I just don't like the thought of you leaving, and then Bianca explained about your ex and I guess I understand why you would be a bit touchy about being so far apart.'

'She had no right to tell you, you have no right to call me touchy, and you certainly have no right to keep me here against my will.' Kat said trying to remove him from in front of the door, but he was much stronger and just pinned her arms to her sides with ease.

'I'm not good at this, I've never done relationships and I don't know how it would work if we were in different states, but I know I can't leave here yet.' It was what Kat was afraid of, he truly meant it.

'I'm sorry too, I mean look, we're realistic people,' Kat said giving up her struggle. 'It's not just collage; I don't want to live in this town once I'm done either.'

Patrick nodding, understanding his choice, but that didn't make it any easier. 'I can't leave.'

'I know, and I understand, I didn't want to put pressure on you.'

'I guess our timing is just screwed.'

'It's fine, you said you weren't going to be my prince charming right?' Kat said trying to smile. 'We still have until the end of the summer, can we not dwell on it, and just have fun. Then we'll deal with it when it happens.'

Patrick just nodded. It wasn't the perfect solution, but it was all they could manage right now.

* * *

It was a few months later, while Walter was watching a game on TV, that Kat came running in with Patrick following closely behind. 'I got in,' she screamed, waving her Brown acceptance letter in front of him.

'That's great,' Walter exclaimed giving her shoulders a tight squeeze.

'I'm just going to tell Bianca,' Kat said disappearing.

Patrick slumped down on the sofa next to Walter.

He'd noticed a difference in the relationship between Kat and the manboy. Patrick was still far too cocky for his liking, but there was something different. Kat certainly seemed to have lost some of her passion, it was a subtle difference, the kind only a father would notice. Now seeing Patrick's sullen demeanor, he could guess the reason why.

'You know,' Walter began casually, 'I was in my last year of medical school in Virginia when I met Kat's mom, she was a few years younger, and went to Brown. The distance was difficult, but we made it work.'

Patrick just grunted and made some comment about the game.

'Of course, had I known how little time we'd actually have I probably would have tried to transfer nearer to her, I'd give anything for more time with her,' he sighed.

Patrick didn't respond and Walter knew better than to push him, so instead they lapsed into a silence only occasionally broke by one of them making a comment on the game.

Walter had got used to having Patrick around, and he had even managed to get him to open up about his family and what he was going to do with his life. Often this was only a passing comment in between innings, but Walter got the impression it was a big step for Patrick. However, recently he had reverted to his old detached attitude. What surprised Walter was that he missed talking to the lad. He certainly wanted Kat to be happy; the only question was what he could do about it.


	15. Chapter 15 Life Would Suck Without You

**Chapter Fifteen; My Life Would Suck Without You**

On her last day of school, Kat wandered down the hall, passing people she knew she would never see again. It felt great! Soon she would set off for Brown and a life where she would finally be able to make a difference. Then Patrick rounded the corner, hands in jeans the heat forcing him out of his customary leather jacket. He still made her heart skip a beat. Eventually they had 'the talk.' Patrick still didn't feel like he could leave and while they agreed that they would chat on facebook and so on; they were not going to make any promises. Afterwards they both went back to pretending it wasn't happening.

However, as the summer drew to a close, it was clear they couldn't continue to pretend. Kat was leaving in three weeks and Patrick was in no mood for people trying to cheer him up. He'd just said goodbye to Kat, as she would be busy packing and so on, so they felt it was better to do it now.

* * *

'Patrick I need to talk to you.' Denise said coming into her son's room one afternoon.

'I know you've been down lately and I know it's because Kat is leaving. Don't interrupt.' She said sternly when Patrick made to speak. 'What I don't understand is why you insist on staying when clearly you'd rather being going?'

'You know why,' was all Patrick could reply.

'Well I hope it's because you are so excited about this internship, because Patrick Verona if it's for any other reason-'

'How'd you think I'd feel if I moved away and something happened to you?' Patrick said sitting bolt upright.

'It is not your job to protect me Patrick,' Denise said trying to calm him. 'I know I wasn't there for you as I should have been, and I know I haven't really ever dealt with what happened with your father, but it's about time I started taking responsibility.' Patrick stood up and began pacing the room.

'In fact,' she continued, 'I got someone to give me the name of a psychologist I could speak too, so for the past few months that what I've been doing.'

'You've been speaking to someone about our problems? Why didn't you tell me?'

'I knew you'd get defensive and say we didn't need help, but we do, and I can't keep pretending otherwise,' she stood up as well.

'I won't leave you alone with him,' Patrick said, stopping and facing his mother.

'Maybe being alone with him is what I need,' Denise said, although Patrick could hear her voice wavering.

'I'm not taking that risk. What if he left you, are you honestly saying you'd be able to handle that?' Patrick said pacing again in frustration.

'You need to live YOUR life now, not help me live mine,' she said, although her face told a different story.

'I am,' Patrick said, 'I going to do this internship, because I made a promise.' He finished and left without saying anything else.

Denise shook her head in frustration before going back down stairs to make a call.

In the Stratford house, Bianca was busy leaning against the door of Walter's study, ear pressed up against it.

'What are doing?' Kat said as she walked passed.

* * *

'SHHHH,' Bianca whispered, 'I'm eavesdropping. You might not care, since you're leaving in three weeks, but I think Dad is cheating on Ms Tharpe. I can hear him talking about how hard it's all been and how it'll all be a secret. Plus he's been acting weird for weeks, sneaking off not saying where's he's going, sly phone calls; just when I was starting to like having Ms Tharpe around as well.'

'Bianca, just because your love life is going well, you don't have to create drama in other peoples. Dad wouldn't cheat,' Kat said in mocked hushed tones, 'especially after spending over a year waiting for your approval.'

'Yeah well that's what I'm trying to establish,' Bianca said as she returned to her listening.

'Whatever, I'm going to finish packing.'

As Kat left, Bianca could hear movement from inside the study and she tried to move away from the door to appear casual. However, when Walter appeared, he was too distracted to notice.

'Hi daddy,' Bianca said as her dad rushed passed.

'Hi sweetheart, I'm just going out to talk to someone I won't be long.'

Before Bianca could say anything else, he was gone. 'This is not good' she thought.

* * *

The three weeks disappeared quickly and soon, Walter Stratford was picking up his daughter's bags so she could head off to college. 'Now Kat, I know you said you were going to drive yourself but...'

'Oh DAD!' Kat interrupted, 'I know you're doing it because you care but I'm going to be fine you don't have to come with me! The journey is planned out, I know where I'm staying on the route and I'll call you every step of the way,' she pleaded as she followed him down the stairs. Walter wasn't giving up that easily.

'Would you let me finish, I'm not coming with you. You made it quite clear that you didn't want you old man cramping your style, HOWEVER...' he persisted as Kat opened her mouth to respond, 'I know someone who could use a lift in that direction and it would make me feel better knowing you had company for the first leg of the journey. Just indulge me this last time, please? I promise you can preach to him about the virtues of Gandhi the whole way.' Kat sighed and relented.

The thought of sharing even part of the journey with one of her father's friends almost made her not want to go. However if he was a doctor it would give her the opportunity to talk to him about the hypocrisy of pharmaceutical companies selling their drugs at inflated costs. She was pretty sure that despite her promises her father never had passed round that flyer she'd made. However, no sooner had she stepped outside the door was she back inside, slamming it shut again. 'I've finally got mad,' she thought.

'What are you doing here?' She said when she opened the door again to see Patrick leaning casually against her car carrying a huge black rucksack.

'I was hoping you could shift some of my drugs stash for me, I've heard collage guys pay big bucks,' he looked from father to daughter. 'So that's was where Kat got her _I want to kill you_ stare from,' he thought, smiling to himself before breaking the tension, 'I figured there isn't much to do here that I couldn't do in Rhode Island, and well there's this girl I fell for who goes to collage there, so I was hoping we could share a car up so I can go meet her?'

'But what about your mom?' Kat asked bemused.

'My mom knows where I am if she needs me, and a friend is going to keep a look out for me,' Patrick said smiling as Walter.

Kat looked between him and her dad, still confused, 'what about your internship, aren't they going to be annoyed at you dropping out at the last minute?'

'Well, I happened to call in to see Mr. Clarkson three weeks ago and it turns out that Weyland and Clarkson motors are going to be servicing the hospital's entire ambulance fleet,' Walter answered, smiling as he finished loading Kat's cases into the car. 'So that helped smooth any ill feeling.'

'That's what you've been doing,' Bianca asked, 'trying to convince him go with her; I thought you were having an affair.' Her shrill tone took everyone by surprise.

'What?' Walter asked shocked, 'why would you think that? Oh, we'll talk about this later,' he said seriously before turning back to Kat.

Before he could explain anymore she threw her arms round her dad. 'I have no idea how you managed all this, but thank you,' she said close to tears, 'I love you Dad.'

'I love you too cactus,' Walter said trying not to cry himself. 'Be good, and call me to update me on your progress.' Kat nodded and exchanged an equally emotional goodbye with Bianca.

'Thanks for always having my back,' she said gently playing with her hair the way she used to do when they were kids. 'If you ever need to talk, gimme a call okay?'

Bianca nodded, 'I will. Now go before start crying like I did after watching _Toy Story 3_ for the first time.'

'You ready?' Patrick said loading his own bag into the car.

'Fine, I'm driving', Kat tries to pay it cool, but crumbled when moved closer and pushed a strand of hair off her face.

'You sure you still want me to come?' Patrick said as he opened the driver's door for her.

'Definitely,' she smiled. 'Although you could have informed me of your change of heart sooner,' he said as she started the engine.

'And miss the look on your face,' Patrick winked, and with one last wave they began their long drive.

'Can I ask you a favor?' Kat said after a few minutes.

'Sure.'

'Can we try and sort out our own problems from now on, rather than rely on other people?' Kat said firmly, 'and don't ever nearly break my heart again?' She added with a sly grin.

'Okay. Can I ask you favor?' Patrick replied.

'Go for it.'

'Can I have the right side of the bed?' She moved to hit him, but he caught her hand and held it in his as they continued to drive.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has continued to read this story (despite some lengthy gaps in updates) and to everyone who has reviewed, or added it to their favourite stories. It means so much to know you've enjoyed it and your feedback has been amazing.

Thanks again.

_Austentatious_


End file.
